Demon of the Lily
by The Joker Of Wonderland
Summary: *COMPLEATE* Hsi Wu asks a boon from a Dragon Kami and he is granted powers equal to that of his siblings. But what happens when he escapes the void to find Jade? A Tso Lan/Jade/Hsi Wu, who'll get the girl?
1. The Boon

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13

Author: Joker of Wonderland

Disclaimers/Authors Notes: Well, back again. This time I have tackled the JCA fandom. Why do I feel so scared now? Anyway, this is a Jade/Hsi Wu pairing. If you hate this, then bugger off! I'm only sharing my perrty demon with everyone and might want him back when I'm done ;) 

Anyway, a few artworks I have done will be linked to the fic so everyone can see em. 

One more thing: I dun't own JCA or any of the characters therein. I'm merely using them for my own sinister purposes. Anything or anyone NOT from JCA is © me, just in case you want to know (heh, yeah whatever). Ahem, Inspo from Souls Between the Walls, Legend in Love and BF 4 Her (Except for the fact the autor mixed Toa, Sinto and other Asian mythos with Christanity… errm….Baaaad. Demons have been around longer than westeren religions have. With the exception of Egypt), Legends of the Five Rings, The Plum Rain Scroll and Inu-yasha with a little Firebringer mixed in. Have fun and review, all flames will be fed to Shendu after we get back from our vacation to the Underdark, have fun!

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demon of the Lilly

Spring in the Old realms was a time of birth, of the celebrated joy of watching ones child hatch or be born months, weeks after it's parents had performed the act of union that bonded them together.

The ancient kami settled down within the depth of the huge cave. His blue scaled sides heaving and shrinking with each breath he took. His golden eyes where hooded in an attempt to lull himself into sleep, trying to ignore the sound of his children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren greet their pups with gentle trilling and purrs. The dragon kami himself had long ago lost his mate and had never tried to find another, it wasn't worth it. He rubbed his antlers lazily along the side of the cave. His huge body (nearly 250 feet long), almost filled the whole cave, the cool rock calmed his feverish body. The winter had not been kind, just because you were close to a god didn't mean that you didn't die. You faded away, and his time was fast approaching. 

He was nearly asleep when he caught the sounds of footsteps, claws click-clicking on the smooth stone floor, coming his way. The old kami sensed that this visitor was not human, as the worshipers that had once come here to offer gifts and food- not that he needed to eat very often, once or twice a decade maybe, but the gift had always been taken graciously by both he and his wife and returned the favour with blessings and good luck- but this visitor was not one of those, this was a demon. 

The kami rose slowly, lifting half his huge body off the caverns base and waited, his coils slowly moved to arrange themselves into a place both comfortable for him and his soon-to-be guest. The footsteps slowly came to a halt, and the kami stared down at the small figure standing at the entrance.

The demon was seven or eight feet tall, his head as rounded with a wide mouth that nearly stretched ear to pointy ear. The chest of the demon was wide and the skin tight as parchment around the bones; the ribs could almost be seen. The waist was non existent, it seemed as if he had no stomach. The bones of the hips could clearly be seen despite the dark sash around his waist, (and it was male) and the reptilian tail lashed from side to side in agitation. The demons head was crowed by three long bony horns, there was no nose between the glowing red eyes which sat beneath narrow thick eyebrows, a small goatee graced his chin. From his back, strong wings (not bat-form, but seemingly prehistoric instead) grew and were now opening and closing slightly. 

The demon was nervous.

The kami nearly chuckled, but consented to smiling only. His long mustachios floated as he exhaled and he rose one paw to stroke his beard in thought.

"Come in little one." His voice was like the tolling of a brass bell, deep and oddly soothing.

The demon crept forward slowly, body language unmistakably submissive, before coming to a halt at the foot of the dragon kami's massive body. 

"Sit up on my tail, little demon, and tell me why you came." His gentle voice rumbled.

The dark skinned demon spread his wings and beat them slowly, raising up and settling on the kami's tail, sitting slightly behind the thick mane of hair. Staring up into the dragon god's golden eyes, the demon coughed and spoke suddenly.

"My name is Hsi Wu," The kami nodded, he knew of the Sky demon, "I have come to dema-ask-_beg_ a boon from you." The Sky demon's voice was harsh and raspy, his intense stare would have unsettled anyone less than whom he faced now, but the dragon was used to this.

"What kind of boon?" The kami's voice was tinged with humour, a demon requesting a boon? In such a humble way? It wasn't something you heard everyday. 

Hsi Wu frowned and struggled to place the want into words. "I wish, great kami, I wish to be as powerful as my siblings, stronger! I want to have more power over my realm! More control!" his voice laced with hunger, a terrible hunger. 

The kami stood still and silent, as if he had turned to stone. The only proof that he was real was the whiskers that floated on his fragrant breath; moving and bobbing as he inhaled or exhaled. The Sky demon shifted uneasily.

The kami raised one hand slowly, the demon flinched as if waiting for the blow to fall and crush him, and spoke in a soft tone.

"You ask a great deal, young one. For you to be more powerful than your brothers and sisters I will not do, but I can make you their equal. You have risked much coming to me, and in return I will grant you your desire. But you will one day have to make a sacrifice in return for this power."

"I will do anything!" Hsi Wu's eyes glowed like hot coals as he spoke.

The kami smiled, demons had little scruples and less morals. But this one had another want in his dark heart, and this might be the key that would teach him some new emotions.

"Will you? I wonder.." He murmured softly, then nodded. "You will be able to take on your new form when you assert your power or consciously want to shift into it, otherwise you will remain in this body."

The Sky demon nodded eagerly, clawed fingers running over one another in a gesture of greed.

"Since you asked." The dragon god slowly uncurled and allowed the demon the slide off. He rose up, rearing to his hind legs, spreading his fore ones and moving his slim digits as he began to chant, calling up and summoning.

Hsi Wu watched, his body tense with anticipation. The dragon was near to completing the spell when a dull ach grew in the middle of the demon's back. The ache began to increase until the pain was blinding. He cried out, an inhuman shriek (birdlike and lizard and mammal like at once), and fell to his knees, his claws scrabbling on the stone. The pain grew from his back to his skull and then to the base of his tail. Everything was in pain, he writhed and screamed louder as his knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor. Head striking the stone and knocking him out cold.

The spell ended and the kami lowered himself to his feet again, staring down at the demon passed out on the floor. He smiled as he observed the demon's new form, it would be that way for sometime until he got used to it and learnt to shift back and forth.

With a flick of his long fingers, a porthole opened up beneath the unconscious form on the floor and the demon slipped into it. Disappearing from the realm of the old ones.

The kami smiled. His gift would prove to be very interesting indeed, what would the results be? He could hardly wait to find out. Closing his large eyes, he envisioned the Nether realm. Opening a small porthole that would only be found by his recent visitor.

After all, any demon could accesse the Old Realm, it's where the demons had all been born. 

The kami lay down and closed his eyes, shifting himself back into a more comfortable position.

"Well, Lao-Chang? What will happen do you think?" His murmuring voice fading as he drifted into sleep. "What will this demon learn from it all, my darling wife?" 

_____________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter one. 


	2. Escape

****

Rating: PG-13

Author: Joker of Wonderland

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Disclaimers/Authors Notes: Well, back with the second chapter! Yesh, that is good. I've had such coo' reviews so far and now, NOW here is the second chapter…even tho I should be finishing off all the other stuff I'm writing…which is doubtful… Anyway, you know the drill. I don't own JCA or any demons there in. Random extra's will belong to me probably however so rip-eth not-eth off-eth. Anyway, if you want to see more Hsi Wu fanart along with art from this fic, go to my art page at http://macpooky.deviantart.com or mail me. Which ever. Ahem, song intro is from Disturbed Stupifey, I was thinking of adding Down with the Sickness next. Oh well, enjoy! Ooh, forgot to add, Chibi-Hime's written stuff is real good. I loved Lotus Moon. Read it or else! Also love Tajeri Lynn, Extremo Luchadore who is so kind and a real sweetie. I draw for you both!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

__

I've been waiting my whole life for just one...

And all I needed was just one...

How can you say that you don't give a...

I find myself stupified, coming back again

All I wanted was just one...

One tiny little innocent…**- Disturbed, Stupify**

Burning.

He remembered the burning pain. Hsi Wu groaned and slowly drew himself to his feet, head in his claws, trying to stop his head from ringing.

He felt different, new, odd. He rubbed his eyes in an effort to clear his vision, blinking hard. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was, once again, in the Nether Realm. The red and pale orange sky stretched forever into the horizon and further still. He knew that, he had travelled from one end of this gods forsaken place to the other and nothing, nothing!

Hsi Wu growled in frustration, he had hoped to come out from the kami's realm in a warm, wooded area…the mortal realm for example. He stamped his foot down in irritation and nearly fell over.

Looking down in surprise, Hsi Wu discovered that, where he had once had feet, he now had fore legs similar to that of the kami's! In a mixture of joy and apprehension, he clenched the finger like digits and flexed the opposable thumb. He also saw that he no longer possessed hips nor legs, but his body was now the lower half of a dragon! 

Twisting around, the Sky demon also saw that he now filled the entire rock on which he sat. His coils were not as long as the kami (over all he may have been twenty or twenty five feet long), his hind limbs had thick pale silver fringes of hair at the ankles, as did his arms at the elbows, his fore-limbs had the same hair decorating the elbows. The tip of his tail (Which was now much, much longer than it's original form), and back, had a mane of the same thick fur trailing along behind it.

His form was now very flexible, like a serpents, and he seemed to be able to turn ninety degrees! His arms now had black tattoo's circling a few inches beneath his shoulders, his wings were now bat-like (he spread them out in front of him to inspect them) but his skin remained the same blue-grey leathery thickness it had before but along the spin it had lightened to a light grey. 

His upper body, however, was still as thin as before. But his face…Hsi Wu couldn't see it. He ran his hands over his face but couldn't make anything out. And what of his power? Nothing so far.

The demon heaved a sigh of exhaustion, the kami had only changed his form. Nothing more. With another sigh, he prepared to leave the rock and seek out his sibs when he saw snow flakes float slowly down to his feet in front of his eyes.

Hsi Wu's quick and brilliant mind made the connection in less than three seconds. He inhaled deeply, opening his mouth wide and breathed down onto the stone in front of his feet. A small patch of ice formed rapidly, stopping only when the demon ran out of breath. 

Hsi Wu laughed with delirious joy and bent down to peer into the 'mirror' he had made. There, his new face grinned back. It still remained fairly the same as before, nose less, wide mouthed, pointed ears. But his goatee was slightly fuller, his eye brows were now thicker, with the same texture as his fur along his back. A small pearl was embedded into his fore head and he now had hair. It resembled more of a loin's mane than a head of human hair, it was the same colour as his eye brows and the rest of the hair on his body (save the goatee), grey.

Running his hand up to his head allowed his to feel his new horns, nay, antlers. Dark, burnished gold. His eyes were still red, but at the centre they shone amber. Turning his head this way and that, admiring his new shape, Hsi Wu breathed snow and mist lightly from his mouth, experimenting. So the powers he now had extended to ice, snow and fog… YES!

Throwing back his head and laughing loudly, the Sky demon spread his wings and pushed off from the stone. He seemed to hardly need the wings now, his new body appeared to float on the very currents that _should _have been there. He then discovered he created his own currents, clouds now formed towards the hind area of his serpentine form and disappeared as he passed. He performed loop-the-loops, swooped, turned and twisted in the sky, cackling with glee as he cut smoothly through the air and his coils slid under and over one another without the slightest hint of trouble. 

Hsi Wu finally found his brothers and sisters, tossing rocks and bickering with one another as they had been doing for…how long? It may have been weeks, years or even centuries. There was no sense of time in this place, demons really didn't need to eat or sleep, but they _liked_ to; and sleeping was one of the few things Hsi Wu was good at, he had mastered the art that took most demons _decades_ to even get as far as a nap. The only other demon who was as good at sleeping as he was Shendu and that was because the Fire demon had lazed around doing nothing for days when they had been in the mortal realm. 

Tso Lan noticed him first, it was probably because one of Hsi Wu's clouds tickled his face, and turned to see a sight he never had even presumed he would live to lay eyes on.

Hsi Wu grinned smugly and he landed on one of the stones closest to the Moon demon, curling his body around it. 

"Well, brother? What do you think?" The Sky demon raised both arms and twisted around as much as he could, showing off his new body to Tso Lan.

The elder demon was to shocked to speak for a few moments, but his brother's snickering finally provoked him to make a comment. "How…did you…?"

Hsi Wu nearly giggled. "I asked a favour from the great kami Yokuni and he granted it. I am now as strong as you or any one of our relatives." The demon would have split his head in half if he could have grinned wider.

Tso Lan frowned. "A Japanese kami…" he murmured, Japanese and Chinese demons had never gotten along. Much the way their human counter parts had in those ages. But for a demon to request a boon from a wild god, a kami, particularly a dragon was foolish if not suicidal. Especially if that demon was Chinese. Whatever the kami granted would be paid back, maybe ten fold if Hsi Wu was that unlucky. Tso Lan couldn't help but wonder what the kami would demand in return for this wish. 

The others had now gathered on rocks close enough to stare and, so Hsi Wu assumed, to admire the Sky demon's impressive (Again, in Hsi Wu's imagination. Demons are all very vain) physical change. To demonstrate the rest of the wish (definitely when Tchang Zu called out why did he want to look like an overgrown snake), he breathed a thick fog that shrouded the Thunder demon, rock and all. 

After several more moments of watching and questioning, most of the demons lost interest and went back to do whatever had been amusing them before. Determined to ignore their lack of interest and attention, Hsi Wu curled up into himself, leaning on his own back near his hind legs and began picking at the small pieces of stone on the floating boulder. Had he been paying attention, he might have heard Tso Lan's warning about what sort of payment the kami would desire. But Hsi Wu, as he always had done, never paid his brother's common sense any heed. All he wanted to do was get away from here and do something…amusing and anything was better than this boring, tiresome and _dull_ life he was leading now.** Anything.**

As if someone had heard, or the fates had been kind, Hsi Wu suddenly saw something familiar flickering and glowing several feet below his perch. 

A porthole. 

Straightening up and glancing around, in case any other of his sibs had seen it, he quickly tightened his grip on the edge of the rock and tensed. He'd have to time it very carefully, make sure no one else got there first. Wherever it went it had to be better than this (again, common sense and caution were hanged in the mind of Hsi Wu, especially if he was bored). He opened his wings, slowly fanning them and, with one last smug look around, launched himself from the boulder and towards the opening below.

He slid through the gate, feeling it cling for a few seconds before allowing him to pass. He accelerated faster and faster, speeding at a rate that seemed impossible before he saw a white burning light at the other end, opened his wings to slow down and…

He fell three feet and landed face first in the snow.

Snow, chill. He pushed himself up and spat out a mouth full of icy twigs and grass, he could see that he was on a mountain top somewhere. In the middle of winter obviously.

As he was shaking himself free of the snow and dirt that covered him, he suddenly heard voices. Voices coming over the small rise behind him! The Sky demon spun around and slithered to hide behind a copse of frozen bushes, crouching down and curling up to make himself as small as possible. It was then that he saw the group walking over the rise, dressed in thick clothes using walking sticks. Three teens and two adults, four he recognised. 

He knew where he was now, the mortal realm. Not precisely where in that though.

And he knew who these four were…

Jackie Chan, the Uncle and…

Jade Chan. 


	3. Ice and Snow

****

Rating: PG-13

Author: Joker of Wonderland

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Disclaimers/Authors Notes: the third chapter? So quickly? I must be on a role! Anywho, I loved the reviews! Chibi-hime's Lotus Moon has been inspiring me so far and I think it's gonna keep on keeping on! Anyway, I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, but I do own Yokuni (The dragon kami), Genko (the fox woman/kitsune), Maelniika (The Queen Thronnos and I own the thronnos race) Toratori (The half inu-youkai/dog demon and half sennin/Japanese fair folk or elves), Avral (Half wolf, god half demon lord) aaaand…me! Yes, I make a cameo. This story could fit into the stories about my characters. Dedications to Chibi-Hime and Lynn! Without whom my inspiration would dry up and go away. 

Glossary:

Kitsune - Japanese fox demon, normally a fox that can become a woman

Sennin - Japanese elves

Kirin - Chinese unicorn

Tenko - A kitsune that has retched 1000 years and now has nine tails.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

In the cave of the kami, a pale light glowed. The light illuminated the figures that stood around a pool at in centre of the cavern. From it they were watching the Sky demon fix his hungry eyes on the youngest Chan.

"Well, that was smart." Came a sarcastic voice. The speaker was a young woman of sixteen or maybe seventeen, mortal by appearances, dressed in a black lace shirt with a spaghetti strapped top beneath it, she also wore black pants and was bare foot. Her brown hair hung in ringlets to her shoulders, she paused to push her glasses up her nose and returned her gaze to the pool.

"Avral, tell your charge to hold her tongue, she may be in danger of losing it!" A tall man, dressed in a white kimono with snow coloured hair pulled into a pony tail, snapped. He spoke to an even taller thin figure in black robes, long arms folded across his chest. The figure had blood red long nails that tipped his thin white fingers, the back of his hands stripped with three red slashes, the lower half of his face was hidden behind a cloth mask and the half that could be seen was pale, chalk white, with golden eyes devoid of pupils or whites. The long pointed, wolf like ears of the creature flattened against his skull, his long coal black scruffy hair bristled and he made one deliberate step forward.

"**_You threaten my ward, you threaten me_.**" The being's voice was dark and deep, like someone talking in a large, empty room.

"Please you two, try to act like adults instead of cubs." A female voice cut through. The owner was a small child, eleven or twelve, with ankle length black hair that shone with gold highlights. Her ears were long and pointed, the tips were red, she was dressed in a red and white kimono and nine fox-like tails floated behind her.

"Genko, thank you. I hope that the pair of you will now behave. I called you all here for a reason and not to bicker and fight." The kami's voice was heavily tainted with amusement. The two males settled back and the young woman rose to her feet and looked acutely embarrassed.

A soft chuckle danced through the air. "Very well done, Yokuni. I will never forget how well you handle these sorts of situations." A large brown dragoness sat on a rise of stone. She was smaller than the kami and her form suggested that of a western dragon, large wings folded over her back, her blunt snout turned towards the water. Her short horns, chest plates, gold speckled hide, spilt tail tips, short grey-shot beard and whiskers beneath her nose marked her as a Thronnos dragon; A breed that was born from group of Chinese lung pushed centuries ago from their homeland and breeding with the Norse and British dragons.

"And well you should, Maelniika." Yokuni murmured, mind drifting back to older times. With a soft sigh he shifted his weight and turned towards a creature to the left of him. It's body was deer-like and covered with golden scales, one long, smooth bone horn sprouted from the top of it's head , right down to the beard and whiskers. The tail was lion-like and swung from side to side as the creature examined the pool.

"Lang-chow, what do you see in it all my old friend?" Yokuni addressed the kirin. 

The Chinese unicorn's voice was soft and deep, it possessed a beauty that was almost indescribable, but made all present feel warm inside. "It is difficult to say, great one, but the demon has little knowledge of how deep his obsession goes. He only wants to sate his lust as quickly as possible for now, but…" The kirin voice trailed off. "She needs one with her, one to tutor her for what is to come." His pupil-less, golden gaze turned towards the two men who had been bickering earlier. "Avral, Toratori?"

The half-wolf god, half-demon shook his head. "**_I cannot, I have responsibilities of my own_**." His gaze turned towards the mortal teen standing beside him. Yokuni could see the well hidden adoration in that look, the others thought he only viewed Alexandra as a young pup; but Yokuni knew better. He loved her and maybe she would return that love one day, the young god could use a caring mate.

Toratori also declined. "I haven't the time. I have other things that need my attention." 

Genko snickered. "Like the mortal woman whom you have recently married?" The kitsune asked innocently. The half demon, half-sennin snorted and glared at her, pride wounded.

"Nor can I, old one." Maelniika rose to her feet, "My clan needs to prepare for our own battles. Our lands have been invaded and our caverns raided. I must call the other clans together and make ready for war, I have not the time to spend on ideal match-making." Although her tone sounded harsh, her eyes smiled sadly in apology. Mael had never been able to refuse her old mentor anything unless matters otherwise were very urgent.

"I wish I could, Yokuni-sama." Genko said with a sigh. "But I have problems of my own. Such a shame, it looks like such fun too."

Yokuni smiled and rose to his feet, ignoring the creek of his old bones, "You needn't worry, my friends. I did not call you here to volunteer yourselves for watch-dog duty. I have already someone watching the mortal girl. He will guard and guide her while I cannot." 

The others immediately bombarded him with questions and he had to raise a fore-paw for quite. "He is an old friend of the family, he came to me and asked me to allow him to keep an eye both on the girl and the Sky demon." When once more they asked who he was, the kami told them.

Silence.

"H-Him?" Genko stammered, the one thousand, two hundred year old tenko-kitsune was stunned. 

Toratori was too shocked to say anything. 

"**_Are you sure, great one?_**"Avral asked.

"I am, forest god. I have great faith in him, he seems concerned enough to care and he was once involved with mortals himself. He will know what to do."

"I trust you judgement, Yokuni. I must take my leave now, but contact me and tell me how these things progress. I would appreciate some relief right now." Maelniika un-furled her wings and glided from her post and out the cavern's entrance. The others followed suit until only Lang-Chow and the dragon remained. 

"It makes one wonder why you would invite all your old students and friends to witness such folly, Yokuni. It seems such a little thing to involve _all _of us." The kirin shifted from one hoof to another, a small grin on his face.

"So it may seem, Lang-Chow. But there are more things afoot than any of us would expect." The kami stretched his fore leg out and touched the surface of the pool with one claw, creating ripples in the pool and disrupting the image.

* * * *

Jade panted as she scaled the hilltop, well, mountain actually. Ankle deep in snow and freezing certain parts of her female anatomy off was not her idea of a holiday, the only thing that made it bearable he presence of the young man beside her. Tannim walked alongside her with ease and had been chatting to her for the past three minuets. They had been discussing the usual, sports, movies, fighting moves. He didn't seem to know very many movies but he did know a lot about karate.

"Whats the deal with your name?" Jade had asked when they had first met.

"It means 'Son of Dragon', it's Celtic too." He had explained with the slightest toss of his long, curling hair, it spread down to his waist in thick waves. Uncle had been suspicious about it, 'Boys with long hair nooo good. They all have men's shower room in mind.' had been his excuse. But Tannim didn't seem gay, Jade knew that some people didn't and were anyway, but he liked girls. She'd seen him oggle one of the female ski instructors back at the lodge before they'd left…to hike up this damn, freezing hunk of rock!

Jade had know Tannim now for three days and had become fast friends with the eighteen year old, one year older than herself. His face was pale and appeared more beautiful than handsome, if it hadn't been for his strong jaw line and large hands, his slim fingers, long legs and slim body would have made people mistake him for a woman. Jade had teased him for it and he came back with insults that she seemed more male than himself.

Now he was talking about some of the ancient legends that had lead them all the way to Naples to search for a temple that held a powerful treasure that would allow the wearer to turn away any weapon forged by human hands. It wouldn't have been the reason they had dragged themselves all the way out here if it wasn't for the fact that Valmont had also heard about it and decided he wanted it, it would definitely fetch a high price in the criminal underworld.

Uncle turned towards the group and motioned for them to halt.

"Jackie and I go ahead, Jade and Tannim go to the cave over near hedge-"

"Bushes, Uncle… D'oow" Jackie yelped and rubbed his forehead.

"Do not correct Uncle. Anyway, stay there till we get back and NO HANKIE-PANKY FOOLING AROUND!" Uncle's shout nearly defended the two youths.

"Uncle, we're just friends." Jade protested, but her words softened to grumbles as Uncle fixed her with his Glare of Horrible and Eternal Suffering Doom ™ , which he reserved especially for such occasions.

"Stay." He commanded and grabbed Jackie in a grip of iron, half dragging, half-leading him to the entrance of the temple several meters away.

Jade and Tannim retreated to the shallow cave and set about waiting for a long, long time. Jade kicked at a few of the stones lying at her feet and watched as they rolled and skipped away. 

"I wonder how long they're going to take?" Tannim muttered, if Jade had been more attentive she might have noticed that Tannim's accent sounded more…Asian suddenly. But all she did was glare at the ground and thought angrily about how she never got to go anywhere with the elder two Chan's (Which wasn't strictly true, but Jade ignored that little part) and kicked a slightly larger stone, which hopped along and hit something in the bushes. A short yip followed the impact and Jade looked up to see something snake like slither out of sight.

"Hey, Tan! You see that?" Jade asked, walking towards the copse.

"Jade, wait! It might be a snake!" Tannim's voice rose in fear, he sounded different. Jade shook that though away and moved closer.

"Duh! In the middle of winter?" She came to a halt on the edge of the bushes and began to push the braches aside. Trying to make out the…whatever it was in there.

Just as she began to she a glimpse of dark skin, the snow beneath her feet began to give way.

"Oh shi-" Jade only had time to say before the whole area collapsed and she, the bushes and the creature inside plummeted down a long, icy tench.

* * * *

Hsi Wu landed heavily on the smashed heap of twigs at the bottom of the tunnel that had once been the bushes he had been hiding under. As he began to curl himself into something more comfortable, a small weight landed in the middle of his back. With a hiss of irritation he twisted himself around to stare at the thing that had landed on _him_.

It was Jade, out cold and groaning slightly.

Hsi Wu's heart began to beat faster. In all his wildest dreams, he hadn't expected to have her land on him…and in such an adult form…

He had never found young children attractive, one of his older male sibling might have but not him. His sisters…never. Female demons were always more maternal than aggressive when it came to kids, mortal or otherwise. But Jade had…

Had grown up, everything now female instead of tom-boyish. And what a wonderful woman body it was…even beneath the thick jacket she wore.

The Sky demon curled around his prize, wicked thoughts flickering through his head. She was his now, his! What to start with…

With her body safely nestled in his snake like coils and his fore-legs holding him above her, he slowly began to unzip her from the cumbersome clothes that shrouded her luscious form from his eyes. The zipper yielded to him (As she would soon) with a soft metallic hiss that echoed across the small cavern. The small light that filtered through the hole above lit the chamber dimly and allowed him to see the object of his desire all he required,

The thin top she wore beneath clung to her full breasts, the nipples tightened instantly from the cold. Giggling with evil, impish glee, the Sky demon ran a finger over the top of the soft orbs. He then noticed that his form had changed, his fur was gone on his arms, his hair had disappeared and his wings were as they had been. His three horns were back and, if he guessed right, his face, eyebrows and goatee where as they had been. His upper body was as he had been before the wish, but his lower half remained. He concluded it would take time for that half to disappear, or maybe he had unconsciously willed himself to partly transform. Whatever had happened, he decided to wave it away and resume his lustful conquest of the pretty little mortal wench before him. He couldn't believe that he now had her all to himself. All the dark little wants and hungers where now raging inside him, and he gladly admitting them.

Hsi Wu bent down and opened his mouth, running his tongue over Jade's face.

What a glorious day it would be…

* * * *

Jade came round slowly, her face felt sticky and wet like a dog had licked her. Her ears, though still ringing, detected the sound of a strange metallic, rasping purr. Like a soft chainsaw, a cat and an engine all at once, with a high pitched whistling noise like a kettle underlying it. She was aware that it was cold but she felt warm around her legs and lower torso. Why, she couldn't work out. She wanted to brush her hair from her eyes before she realised that they were closed, she had kept her hair in the same cut since she was eleven anyway so that was ruled out. 

The freakish purr suddenly changed to a soft hiss of delight, like a snake.

"Jaaaade…." It was the voice of nightmares, childhood and teenage ones. That hissing voice that sounded like a someone with a sore throat but still remained sinister. Claws…claws caressed her chest and neck. Fear began to rise in her throat and the purr was back, louder and sounding more aroused, the fingers moved to her sides and began to dig in. Jade forced her eyes open, hoping to every god there was that she was having a nightmare. Her eyes opened and she found herself staring into the deep red eyes of…

Hsi Wu, the demon of Sky.

________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Tannim

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13

Author: Joker of Wonderland

Disclaimers/Authors Notes: Damn, I'm on a roll! Fourth chap coming your way, kids! Okay, in this one we get to find out the secret behind who Tannim is and why he's there…ooo suspense. : ) 

I'm writing notes to go with the story soon, it'll explain characters, history and the like. Bet your all really interested now eh? Ah well, I hope you all continue to enjoy this. I'll be writing a bit next chapter on Hsi Wu 's past and his mother (Gee, can anyone tell I've been reading Lotus Moon?), Tso Lan makes an appearance and he is now one of my favourite characters *sigh* Curse you Chibi-Hime…

I don't own Jackie Chan, I'd love to own Hsi Wu but I already have a ton of non-humans in my home as it is (five cats, one dog, two snails, a fish, my younger brother…). I hope you'll all like this tail-oops-_tale_ anyway!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon Of The Lily

"Jaaaade…" Hsi Wu hissed softly, she stirred and opened her eyes. Her fear assaulted his senses, sweet and rich. He increased his grip on her as a shudder of ecstasy washed through him. Her fear was intoxicating, wonderful…

She began to struggle and squirm, trying to escape him. He chuckled inwardly and began to tighten his coils around her, wrapping around her legs and holding her arms with his fore-paws. She tried to cry out but he quickly silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Now, now. No screaming, wouldn't want to bring all that ice down on us now would you?" He grinned wider, pointing above her head. She looked above her then back at him, glaring fiercely, her hatred was practically melting the snow around them. He felt something tinge inside him at that look, but he ignored it. 

"If you're nice and quiet and don't wiggle too much, I promise you that you'll enjoy it…or I'll enjoy it. I think that matters more, don't you?" She continued to glare daggers at him and he just laughed softly and removed his hand.

"Get off me, you bastard!" Jade snarled. Oh, what rage she had! It reminded him exactly why she'd make such a perfect queen. A warrior through and through.

* * * *

Hsi Wu bent down and ran his tongue up her cheek, leaving a damp trail of saliva behind him. Jade yelped and squirmed all the harder, her terror rising and that seemed only to feed Hsi Wu's lust. 

Suddenly, the sound of a flute cut through the air, the Demon Sorcerer screeched and clapped his hands over his ears. Jade yanked her arms free of his grip and hurried to pull herself out of his writhing body. When she finally slipped free, she turned to see who was playing the flute.

Tannim stood in a small opening in the ice cavern, playing a silver flute for all he was worth. He let up momentarily to yell for her to run. Jade jumped free of the demon and bolted for the exit.

"You wretched fool!" Hsi Wu screamed, Jade turned to see that he was no longer arching and thrashing about in pain. Tannim had ceased playing and that gave the demon the chance to seek vengeance. "I'll tear you bowels from your damned belly!!"

Hsi Wu rushed them as Tannim grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her out of the cave and down a long tunnel ahead of them.

"How did you find me?" Jade puffed as they ran at break neck speed, they could hear Hsi Wu crashing behind them, bringing the tunnel down in his fury.

"Talk later!" Tannim yelled over the roaring of snow, ice and demonic screams.

Jade managed a brisk nod, put her head down and doubled her speed; nearly over taking the older boy. The two caught sight of the exit, a cave opening, and increased their speed, Jade reached it first and leapt out the entrance, landing on a steep hill side and rolling arse-over-tea kettle to the bottom of the hill. 

Tannim paused at the opening and clapped his hands together, chanting softly. The ceiling began to rumble and finally collapsed, blocking the entrance with a wall of ice and rubble. The only sound after the roaring of the collapse was a screech of rage that ended in a plaintive wail which sounded like Jade's name. 

Later, in the safety of the lodge, Jade relaxed onto her bed while Tannim helped to tuck her in. Jade normally would have given him or anyone else a black eye for even suggesting it but she was to uptight and exhausted to object tonight. Uncle's ranting had escalated as soon as Jade and Tannim told him what had happened, Jackie insisted that she was not to leave the cabin and Tohru, who had remained behind at the lodge, helped to place a chi spell over every window, door and even the fireplace of the small cabin then insisted that Jade get some rest. Night fell faster in winter and Jade really didn't want to be outside or, for that matter, awake when full dark came. 

She turned to Tannim as he stroked the fire with the poker. "How did you know where I was?" She asked, even her voice sounded tired!

"As soon as I saw you fall I went over to the hole, I heard that…thing…tell you to keep quite and I ran off to fetch your Uncle. I told him what the voice sounded like and he shoved a flute into my hands and told me to 'find Jade'. So, I had a guess where the tunnel led and hurried to get you." Was it Jade's imagination or did he keep avoiding her eye?

"Oh…alright." She murmured, to tired to really care. 

As she settled down to sleep, she heard the door open and close. _Probably gone off to help Jackie and Uncle. _She thought sleepily.

Jus as sleep caught her in it's arms, Jade thought to herself that Uncle must have placed the flute in last, because she couldn't remember him packing it at all…

* * * *

Hsi Wu nursed his sore arm, it had been cut as the rocks and ice had fallen down to trap him in this tiny little cave. He had cleared the tunnel behind him to make his way back to lick his wounds (literally), and then curled himself up to try and keep warm. Not that he really needed to now, his new power kept him from getting too cold anyway.

That cursed boy had done this to him, stolen his new prize before he could even revel in the spoils, then attacked him with a flute! He swore he would pay that human back ten fold, slowly. He entertained himself with images of tearing the mortal open and devouring him slowly. That made him feel slightly better and he bent his head down to continue cleaning the injury.

His tongue prodded the wound, tasting the fresh rill of blood that had worked itself free. He gave it a swift, firm lick, savouring the spicy metallic tang of his own demonic viscera. Licking the cut would make it heal swifter, and the tingles of pain excited him a little, fuelling his fantasies of revenge. 

It was small wonder then, that the demon didn't notice the arrival of his visitor until the new comer cleared his throat.

Hsi Wu spun around and saw the object of his latest day dream. The human male was standing there, arms folded into the sleeves of the large jacket he wore. Hsi Wu laughed loudly.

"You must have a death wish, human! Now, what kind of punishment should I visit on you, hmmm? What kind of retribution will sooth my troubled brow?" He murmured this more to himself as his body began to shrink and change into his true form. Lashing his tail, he smiled cruelly. Yes, this was easier, he'd be able to catch the disgusting worm without the burden of extra length. 

He stalked forward, slightly disappointed that the human didn't try to flee. Fear and the chase excite any demon, they toy with their prey before they kill them. It provides more sport that way.

The human raised an eye brow. "Really. I am surprised, Hsi Wu."

"Eh?" The Sky demon stopped in mid-stalk and a surprised look crossed his face.

"I've very surprised that you wouldn't have recognised me, your own brother." The human's voice thickened and his shape shimmered for a second. Then it seemed to melt away to be replaced by a tall thin demon dressed in red and purple with long black hair, four arms, mandibles around his mouth and pale green skin…

Tso Lan.

"Br-brother?" Hsi Wu stammered, the shock nearly made him keel over.

"You were expecting Buddha?" His elder brother replied sarcastically. 

"What, in the name of the gods, are you doing here?" 

"I asked the kami if I may keep an eye on you, you are a fool if you believe that the human woman will submit to your crude advances!" The Moon demon folded both pairs of arms over his chest.

"And you would know?" Hsi Wu shot back.

"I do." For a few seconds, the demon though he detected a look of pain on his brother's face, but it faded and was quickly replaced by the cool and aloof expression Tso Lan always wore.

"Well, I don't care. I want her, she's mine!" Hsi Wu folded his arms and glared up at his brother's face.

"Stop acting childish! Why do you think I sealed you in here? You have to leave her alone." Tso Lan slammed a fist against the cold wall behind him, shaking a few flakes of snow loose when he did so.

"She's mine!! I want her as my queen!" Hsi Wu yelled back.

"You are impossible," The Moon demon shook his head and gave his younger brother a long suffering look. "You are really are a child, Hsi Wu, you're almost as bad as Shendu. If you insist on this course of action then I must insist on mine."

"What will you do?" The Sky demon sneered, "Banish me?"

"No. But I will stay with the girl. The kami sent me back in time several days before your arrival to keep an eye on this child and that I will do." The Moon demon turned around and walked through the entrance he had come through. Fading into the blackness as he did.

Hsi Wu snorted in contempt and began to pace around his chamber like a cadged dog, muttering over and over to himself as he did so, clenching and un-clenching his claws. Finally, he had paced himself into exhaustion and moved to a small nook in the ice room. Circling three times before he was satisfied it was a good place, he lay down and curled up like a cat, tail under his head like a pillow. He drew his wings around himself and settled down to sleep.

Slowly…

Slowly…

Drifting into the Dreaming realm….

________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Goblin's Memories

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13

Author: Joker of Wonderland

Disclaimers/Authors Notes: Tha bee-atch is back! Here's the fifth chapter. It has been shamelessly influenced by Chibi-Hime's Lotus Moon (Have I plugged that enough?) and Inu-yasha, well the fifth, six and seventh eps anyway. It has also been influenced by the Blanket Fic (A story about Sesshomaru and Kagome). The SERRAted Edge series and Kiss of Shadows (Laurell K Hamilton) were what helped me create the basis for Hsi Wu's mother. I don't own JCA but I do own Morgan. Sidhe (pronounced Shee), the Seelie court and the Unseelie are all from Celtic mythos, I used a little of Chinese history for this as well. Idath, Epona, Diana, Mab and Hecate are all from Celtic legend. Samhian (for those who don't know) Is Halloween.

Starting lyrics and other songs from Inkubus Succubus. Goblin Jig, Away with the Fairies and the ending lyrics from their song Pagan Born. Oh BTW: Tso Lan going to get a much bigger part in the series. In fact…heh, he may end up liking Jade a little more….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

__

Come and dance with me to the sound 

Of enchanted feet thumping on the ground 

And if you listen well, you're surely bound 

To join the dancing wildly round 

Come and join the dance without delay 

Let the faery people lead the way 

When their voices call you, you obey 

Feel the rhythmic beat of the bodhran 

And let it summon up a storm 

And tho' your head may reel, and eyes may fail 

Any sense beside it would be paled 

Stare into my eyes that hypnotise 

And give your soul up to the night 

And with the power we raise in our delight 

A thousand spirits will take flight! - **Inkubus Sukkubus, Goblin Jig**

______________________________________________________________________________

In the darkness of the cavern. Hsi Wu dreamed of memories and a time long ago…

Long, long, long ago…. 

__

* * * *

Mother…beautiful, soft, smelling of sweet, sweet flowers and the forest. 

Her arms catch me up, holding me close to her breast. She is laughing, gentle and full of joy. Her gossamer wings, their structure like mine complete with hooked dew-claws, catch the light of the sun and shine with a myriad of beautiful colours. Her body full, not the slim form of the other wives father has, but slightly plump with large full breasts and long legs. Her curling ram-like horns sit just above her goat like ears, which in turn are covered with soft peach fur. She held me to that bosom when I was a mere whelp, suckled me and singing gently to me in her low honey voice. When I was young, she would catch me up and spin me around, tell me I was flying long before I knew how. I was the child of a faery and a demon. 

I was a goblin.

She was beautiful to me, when I was young she sat me on her lap and told me of her home land. The rolling hills and misty valleys, the green, green woods where other fey danced and sang. For my mother was no demoness, no, she was a child of Oberon. A member of the Seelie court, half Sidhe, part lesser fey. A pooka I think, or maybe a fawn. She never told me. Her wings make me think, perhaps she was part sprite or nymph. Father told me he met her when he travelled to the lands of the west. She had been bathing when he came upon her. She hadn't been embarrassed, she laughed and encouraged him to join in. So he had done and then he took her home.

I remember my mother's dark, blood coloured hair, burning green eyes, her tail like a cow's and peach coloured skin. As child, I could never understand why only Tso Lan seemed to like her and why nearly all the other wives would avoid her. Why my other sibling never played with me. Tso Lan had been, at first, the only one to play and read to me; the only one who joined mother when she told us stories about dragons with wings similar to mine, the court of beautiful elves and the Wild Hunt. Tso Lan seemed very interested, I always used to demand for tales of Mother's brothers, my uncles, and their heroic deeds. When I was a little bit older, six I think, she would tell me of the mischief the court sometimes played on humans and I laughed, it sounded so wonderfully funny.

Mother never saw me as hideous, the few human courtesans who still remained in the palace always would shrink from me when I ran up to them and asked them to play ball with me. The Seelie know that children are precious and mother loved me more than anything, she would say I was always handsome and beautiful. 

She had no shame of being seen naked either. To the fey, nakedness is as casual as clothing, so she would take me out to the forests behind the palace and would dance and sing devoid of clothing. I would be bare to, I though it was lovely, dancing and singing to Mother's pan-pipes. She had her own garden in the woods, it would always be untouched by the winter, her own power kept it spring there forever. The clear pool was surrounded by smooth flat rocks and thick ferns, flowers, raspberry bushes, holly, fox glove and a million other native plants from her homeland. 

She would celebrate spring equinox, Yule and Samhain. She worshiped old spirits and gods, Hecate- mother of magic and witches, Epona- Mother of mares and guardian of women, Mab-queen of the faery and Idath- god of Death. I learnt these names alongside the names of the gods of my country. I would join her in dancing come Samhain, she danced with a grace I, with my longs gangly legs, freakishly thin frame, cumbersome wings, thick tail and childish awkwardness, could never hope to imitate. But I didn't care, I was happy.

She would sing to me as I snuggled in my bed to sleep. Soothing whatever troubles I had and shuffling me off to the dream world without care or worry.

"On a toadstool painted scarlet,  
Sits a queen, a faery harlot.  
She will lead if you will follow,  
Down the road that leads to sorrow.  
From the Dreamworld she is calling,  
Come to me, come running, falling.  
Come and sip the sacred poison,  
Come and sip my sacred poison." 

She would sing to Tso Lan as well, telling him that he was her son too and that made it her responsibility to take care of him. Mother loved us best, she knew the most hated her and viewed me as a weakling. Xiao soon grew to tolerate me, then joined the games Tso and I played in the woods and around the palace. Tso was an adolescent by then, but he still joined us in games of warriors, both Chinese and fey, and together the three of us slew army upon army of invisible, intangible warriors. Then Xiao and Bai's mother, Su-Cheng, grew love to us, becoming close friends with Mother.  
"Morgan," She would say. "My son learns more when he's with you than I or those stuffy little scholars could teach him in a year." Then they would both laugh, Tso Lan would join them for tea and I would tug at his robes. He would sit me on his lap (not as nice as Mother's) and would play hand games with me with his lower arms.

Shendu nearly made me scared and resentful of Tso when I was seven. He told me (the wretched little snake was always jealous of the relationship Tso, Xiao's mother and mine shared) that there was actually a second person living inside Tso. That he was supposed to have a twin but it had been born inside him instead.

I was so sickened and horrified that I ran from Tso for a week. Avoiding him every time he tried to talk to me because I was frightened. Shendu nearly succeed in driving us apart, had it not been for Tso's mother (a rather kind hearted Japanese she-Spider-demon named Petai) finding me hiding in the chrysanthemums in her garden one day and taking me inside. 

She asked me "Hsi, why have you been avoiding your brother? He's very upset."

I stammered "Sh-Shendu told me that Ts-Tso has a twin in him. He's got another person in him!" I nearly wailed this out loud. For some reason, it was terrifying to think that the hands that played games, waved, tickled and cuddled me were someone else inside the body of my beloved older brother. 

Petai had laughed, "Is that what that little twit told you? Well, I'll tell you this, little Hsi Wu, Shendu is a liar. Your brother was born an only child and I should know." she wiped my face with three of her four arms and picked me up. "Tso has no one else in him but himself. Now, what say I give you a sugar cookie and we both go to your mother and see if my errant son is there too." I chomped on that cookie all the way to my mothers bungalow. Unlike humans, demons prefer spaced lived quarters. Petai was right, Tso Lan was in my mother's home, wringing his hands (all of them) in distress. 

I apologised to him, Petai told him what Shendu had done and Mother went to complain to father. Shendu was smacked severely, and Tso and I were friends and close brothers once more. Patei joined the little group that now consisted of myself, Mother, Su-Cheng, Xiao, Tso and Bai. I was the youngest of my siblings and still, surrounded by half teens and young adults, I was the happiest.

Then came the day when my world came crashing down.

When I was eight, still the same size as an eight year old human child, Father had ordered us all to the main audience hall, all the demon children and our parents had been called to greet a declaration of Sidhe diplomats from Mother's home. I watched, snuggled up to her, dressed in my best Aoi Dai, staring at them. 

Mother acted as translator, because she spoke both Sidhe and Chinese. I spoke the language as well, but I have long since forgotten it. There were two groups there, both comprised of stunningly beautiful humanoids of both genders , dressed in beautiful flowing clothes, but the chi from one group was dark, tainted. Evil.

I was too young to know this. But I believe my elder brothers and sisters knew. They huddled close to their parents as well. 

When the meeting was done, pleasantries exchanged and business complete, Mother gently lead me over to the group of people with bright, warm chi flowing around and through them. Mother introduced me to my uncles and aunts who, at first, looked at me with shock, before warm smiles crossed their faces.

One of the men, he had long, long silver-blonde hair, bent down and gently stroked my face. His touch was light and cool, I noticed his ears were pointed and the tips showed through his sheet of silken hair. All the Sidhe had these ears, even the dark ones. My uncle bent down and lifted me up, holding me for a few seconds before he drew me into a loving embrace and set me down to receive the same treatment from the rest of my uncles and aunts. Laughter and joy filled my mind and I ran from one to the other, embracing them and begging to be lifted up and to be kissed. I never noticed the Unseelie depart from the room.

Mother took them over and introduced them to Patei, Su-Cheng, Bai Tsa and Xiao Fung. Tso was the last to join the introductions, each of my elven relatives greeted them and took time getting to know my favourite siblings.

I will never forget how they had forsaken my wide toothy grin, leathery grey-blue skin, thick serpent tail, over-sized hands and feet. My horns and wings meant nothing to them, I was my mother's son. As true fey as to them as I was demon to my Father and nothing else mattered besides that. I was showered in adoration and I loved it.

They stayed for several months, talking, taking tea, telling tales and dancing and singing with my siblings, my siblings mothers and my own darling mother. The Unseelie had slunk away before that, that we should have noticed first. But we really didn't notice until the Seelie themselves left us.

As the days went by, mother soon began to grow sick. At first, the palace doctor told us it was nothing more than a cold and that she was to stay in bed. Tso and Petai helped nurse her, I waited for her to get better and join me in dancing and singing once again. To play with me and talk to me…but she only got worse. She didn't have the strength to even stay awake some days. Her wings lost their gloss, her eyes dulled to the colour of olives, her horns cracked, her tail drooped, her hair paled and her ears didn't twitch.

It was then that Petai found a small arrow head embedded in her shoulder. 

"Iron. Cold iron." She murmured sadly, twisting it in her fingers. "It's tip is stained with the remnants of a wasting curse." I asked if mother would get better now, she didn't answer.

Mother told me, as she lay in her bed, that I shouldn't worry. I would be safe and would be fine.

I told her I didn't want her to go.

She smiled as said she didn't either. She wanted to stay and watch me grow to become a Demon Sorcerer. But it didn't seem that fate had that in mind.

I began to cry, I didn't want her to die. I held her hand and begged her to stay, that I would be good, that I loved her.

She wiped my tears with her hand and drew me to her, holding me to her now shrunken breasts and told me to be strong. She loved me and she always would do.

I cried and cried and cried, I felt weak and scared. I knew she was slipping and I could help her. An eight year old who didn't understand, I thought she was immortal. I didn't know iron harmed her, I didn't know she could die.

She held me there and gently hummed a melody, her voice broken and cracked. Her tune no longer held the joy and life and wildness she had when she was well. It was a mere shadow of it's former self.

Tso Lan and Xiao Fung led me away to sleep in Su-Cheng's bungalow. Father watched me leave and slowly walked into our home to speak with his wife.

That night, she died.

Idath came for her and led her to the Ever Fields, to live with Diana forever. Death led her paradise, to sit with the gods.

And I was alone.

Tso and Petai took me in, father wept and cursed and called war down on the Unseelie. I was hollow and empty inside. I cried and cried till I had no more tears.

She smelt of flowers and the forest.

Her large, grass green eyes, long thick red hair, full form and gossamer wings. Goat ears and cow's tail and large curling rams horns.

Mother… Her garden died three days later.

  
________________________________________________________________________

**__**

A rhythm stirs within the earth   
That tells all nature of a birth   
A return to light, return to life   
And lead us from this darkest night   
God of the Sun, now have you come   
Your reign of light has just begun   
Though all must die to be reborn   
Return now on a bright new morn 

In winter's cloak we've sheltered long   
Waiting for spring's sweet song   
Tho' warmth we found beside the hearth   
Its glow could not break through the dark   
I look toward the fiery sky   
And know that your return is nigh   
Though I shall fall as the harvest corn   
It is my fate, I'm Pagan Born! - Inkubus Sukkubus, Pagan Born

End of Chapter Five


	6. Books, Dreams and Treachery

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13

Authors Notes/Disclaimers: Oh god, I haven't read the reviews for chapter 5 yet. I hope it went down well. If it did, I have a picture of little Hsi Wu and Morganuploaded on my art gallery. 

Anyway, this chapter contains more Tso Lan, more Jade, our favourite Sky demon and a little plot twist or two thrown into the mix. Remember, I dun own Jackie Chan Adventures nor any of the characters, I do own all those not linked to the show tho, so no stealing unless you ask first. Chapter six is dedicated to Chibi-Hime (Fellow lover of Tso Lan), Vampire Naomi (My personal addict) and T. Lynn, Extremo Luchador (My favourite adult Jade/Hsi writer). All three of whom are really the only people to comment on this fic anyway. *-* May our twisted little worlds be happy and weird all the live long day. 

The chapter done to the tunes of the Last Unicorn and Disturbed with a little Inkubus throw in. Oh and tip of the hat to Labyrinth, wonderful movie that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

Jade awoke and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She had had the weirdest dream. She had been…Hsi Wu? In a…palace as a child. With her..._his_ mother and then…then...

Was that really Hsi or had it been a dream, pure and simple? Just some strange flight of fancy that she had cooked up? If that was true then her head was more screwed up than she realised. Looking around for a dressing gown, she saw her dark blue one. The back was decorated with a huge Chinese dragon in the colour of a lighter peacock blue with golden eyes. Tannim had brought it for her before the four of them had left for the airport. She had been thrilled because it simply looked so damn _cool!_

She swung her legs out of bed and reached over for it, pulling it on and tying the belt up at the waist. The sleeves need to be rolled up for her because it had been brought at least a size too large for her. Tannim had gotten one nice, thick and warm because they had been travelling all the way here and that it would be frickin' _freezing_. It made Jade grin, anyone would have thought he _liked _her or something. Of corse, that was impossible. Tannim was her friend and you don't date friends. No matter how cool and kind they were. It was an unspoken rule…wasn't it? Jade shrugged and checked the time on her watch near the bed. 6:05, well might as well get going anyway. Jackie and Uncle were bond to be back soon. 

Jade pulled on her Moose slippers and walked out her room, intending to see if Tannim was up. Maybe they could talk a bit and make breakfast or something.

* * * *

Some people's passions extended to money and wealth, others had a burning desire to court and conquer women or men. Many more chased dreams that couldn't be or would never happen. 

Tso Lan's greatest passion was for knowledge. As a child he had read books on Rome, on Greece, on Egypt, Japan, Britannia…anywhere and everywhere. He devoured these books like food and horded all he learnt away, to be used later when he might require it. His other siblings had teased him for spending so much time in the library, saying it was one of the reasons he became the Moon demon. He loved the dark.

Of course he had ignored these well meant (or, in some cases, cruel) taunts and returned to whatever book it was he had been reading at the time, be it Greek tragedies or Roman battle strategies. Tso Lan had always loved reading and learning, it was the reason he was the most intelligent and sensible of his brethren.

It was also the reason he hadn't noticed Jade until she tapped him on the shoulder.

Tso yelped and started. He nearly tipped his cup of tea over and onto the cover of one of the books he had been reading at the time.

"Geez Tannim, sorry. Didn't think you were so out of it then." Jade apologised, Tso Lan glared at her a few extra second before he calmed himself. He hadn't the heart to be angry at the human girl, if he had thought about that a little bit more he might have been surprised, but Jade didn't give him time.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked, peering over his shoulder.

"A book." He replied curtly. Still slightly irritated that she had disrupted his reading. 

"Duh, I can see that stupid. What book is it?" She drew up a chair an sat down, he had been sitting at a small desk near her bed room that night, reading by the light of an old oil lamp he had found. Demon's didn't need to sleep so he had been reading all night long. Trying to figure out a way to turn Hsi Wu off his intended prey. It seemed extremely difficult, he knew his younger brother well enough to know that he wouldn't be dishearten so easily. 

"I was reading up on that Hsi Wu demon of yours-"

"He ain't mine."

"Yes, I know." Tso Lan smiled. "But I found out a few interesting facts on him." He placed the book down and turned it slightly towards the young woman. "He's a goblin."

"I thought he was a demon." Jade muttered, staring at the picture in the book. It looked similar to the Sky demon. Thin frame, large pupil-less eyes, over sized hands and feet, long pointed ears. It looked like something out of a Brian Found fairy book. 

"He is-"

"Then why did you say he was a goblin? I mean, goblins are those creepy little leprechaun things that run around in that David Bowie movie right?" 

"No, it's no-David who?" Tso Lan's train of thought was derailed for a few moments as Jade's words caught up with him.

"He's a singer, he made this really weird movie about a girl wishing her brother away and having to find him in this maze thing. He played the Goblin King."

"I'll take your word for it. And no, it's not like that. A goblin is the offspring of a faery and a demon. And by faery I mean anything human sized, like fawns, sprites, Sidhe, slugha and nymphs or anything of that sort. 

He may be _called_ a goblin but he is still a demon, the demonic nature is always stronger than whatever else a demon might be, so his was born a full demon. But goblin is what he would be called by one of the Fae Courts, as a half Siamese-cat is still called 'neko' in Japan. Just two names for the over-all thing. " Tso Lan flicked a few pages over and showed her some of the faery he had been speaking of. These painting had been done by either a human with fae contacts or a member of the fae themselves. They had all been done very accurately, it made him lean towards the latter option.

"That looks like an elf!" Jade exclaimed and pointed to a drawing of a Sidhe woman. Elf, was the word that humans use for them now? Tso Lan just nodded in agreement and turned the page back to the goblins.

"But, Hsi Wu has wings, horns and a tail. His feet are different too." Jade pointed out.

Tso Lan nodded again. "Yes, but no two demons or fae are alike, so he wouldn't be born _exactly _the same would he?"

"Oh. Right, I guess that makes sense." Jade ran a hand through her hair, it was still dishevelled from sleep and a small frown crossed her features. Tso Lan could only wonder what it was she was thinking. Suddenly, he leaned forward and gently picked a small piece of down from her pillow out of her hair and blew it to her. 

Jade laughed and batted it away. "Hey, leave me alone." She punched him good naturedly in the shoulder and stood up. "I gotta go get my clothes ready, Uncle Jackie will be back soon I bet." She got up and began to walk to her room.

Tso Lan suddenly noticed that the top of her robe had come undone, the robe _he _had brought her, and her night-gown was open just enough to revel the tops of her well developed breast.

The Moon demon felt heat rush to his face and ducked his head quickly before Jade caught him peeping. He grabbed the cup of now cool tea and threw it back as fast as he could. Swallowing the liquid as if it would help cool off the heat that had now pooled in his loins. He couldn't be aroused by a mortal woman! Certainly not by the niece of the human who had sealed him away again. Not _now!_ He buried his nose back into the book in front of him. Trying to blot out the memory of Jade's soft chest and anything else that came to mind. He was a _demon_, if she was interested in him it would be only for this illusion. She would never care for him as he truly was, Hsi Wu had been the one to ruin all of that. With this firmly in mind, he settled himself back to read again.

But the blush still wouldn't fade away.

* * * * 

Hsi Wu slowly roused within the ice chamber. His eyes stung from tears he long ago thought he had shed. With a sigh, he uncurled and drew himself to his feet. The Sky demon knew that it was one wound that wouldn't heal, but he had become strong. He wouldn't let the memory of his mother soften him, he had become all she wanted him to be and all he was supposed to be. Nothing more, nothing less.

Shaking off the thin layer of snow that had fallen on him, he stretched and flexed his wings. Warming up all the muscles in his back and chest before he moved onto his legs and feet. As he was shaking his arms and flattening his ears, he looked around to see if there was a way to escape this so-called 'prison'. If Tso Lan thought he could imprison him in here, then his elder sibling was sorely mistaken, emphasis on 'sorely.'

He inhaled a breath of crisp, cool air and held it, looking around to see if there was anywhere he could use it. Hsi Wu looked up and saw that the ceiling of snow and ice had fallen in somewhat, leaving a hole just big enough for him to squeeze through. Exhaling his breath on to the wall behind him, he un-furled his wings and beat them slowly, the demon fell into a crouch and leapt up into the air.

His wings gained him height and he hovered near the hole, trying to figure out a way to get through. The demon eventually took the chance that the edges of the hole might be stable and grasped them with his claws. Folding his wings and dangling nearly twenty feet above the ground, he began to try and squeeze through.

He stuck for a moment and cursed his pinions for being on his back, but wiggled around and soon gained enough leverage to drag himself and his wings out of his temporary holding cell and out into the early morning. The final thing anyone else in the hole might have seen would have been his wagging tail slithering out last of all.

* * * * 

Shendu bowed politely to the figure seated on the throne in the dark chamber of the meeting place. He smiled as the figure nodded and grinned at his story.

"He has escaped to the human world eh? And your elder brother has gone too? Well, if they are where my sources have reported such strange goings-on, then you have just handed me two excellent quantities of power for such minimum risk!" The figure placed a hand on Shendu's head.

"I'm so glad your pleased, your Lordship." The Fire demon grinned and chuckled softly. 

With Mordred Dhu's, Mordred The Black, assistance and the backing of the entire Unseelie Court, he would soon be free to unleash his vengeance on the mortal world (and Jackie Chan) once more.

And all for the price of his two brother's powers and lives.

Shendu laughed, long and loud before his disappeared back to his body, the statue, at Section 13. 

________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 6


	7. Tricksters mission

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13

Authors Notes/Disclaimers: Well, the chapter five reviews _were_ good. Thank god *phew*. Was a bit worried about how it would all go down. All right, the seventh chapter is here! And it's a good thing to, I've been living off instant coffee all week now and I'm glad something good has come out of all this. Anyway, I know that Hsi Wu hasn't been getting a lot to himself but I've got so many characters to fool around with (no, you dirty minded little gits, I mean to command not….whatever you were thinking of) and Hsi baby's had two good chapters about him already. I've been re-reading Raymond E. Fest's Faerie Tale and thus, another player has stepped into this game. I've also been re-reading The Neverending Story and that's help out too.

I dun own JCA nor the majority of it's characters, I do own those briefly associated with them in this fic however.

****

Summery: The Chans and their new tag along are heading back to San Francisco, pursed unknowingly by Hsi Wu. But the Unseelie are now hot on their trail and a new protector is introduced…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

Jackie looked completely exhausted. Jade watched him swing the bags up onto the jeep.

"Well, we're finally leaving this cold. What do you think Jade?" Tannim asked, placing his hands under his arms, trying to warm up.

"It's about damn time! I'm freezing!" Jade tilted her head to one side, "Uncle Jackie, can I have a look at the armour now?" She asked. She was grateful to be finally leaving, maybe Hsi Wu wouldn't know where she had gotten to and give up. Maybe, but doubtful.

"No Jade," Jackie smiled fondly at his niece. "You'll have to wait till we're back home." Jade pouted and Tannim chuckled softly. He placed a gloved hand lightly on her head and ruffled her hair. "Come now Jade, don't tell me your patience _isn't _endless." She batted his hand away and stalked over to the car. Tannim laughed gently as he followed her, leaping into the back and landing next to her. "Sunny San Francisco, here we come." He cried.

Jade smiled reluctantly and began to bug Tohru to start playing a little Greenday. The car drove off towards the airport. To any on lookers, the sound of arguing, laughter, Jackie's pleas for peace and the tune of Minority would be enough to question if anything made sense anymore.

* * * *

Hsi Wu watched as the car drove off, his red eyes narrowed at the sight of his disguised brother fondly touching _his_ Queen's hair. Jealousy was not an unknown concept to the demon and he now wanted to exercise his rage on something. He growled softly and watched the Chan's disappear off into the distance.

He looked up at the sky, it wouldn't take him too long. He could access the right currents, _create _the right currents and get there in under…six hours. His Wu concentrated and felt the familiar dull ache as his body began to lengthen and stretch. The burning pain didn't come, he was grateful for that. Tossing back his recently renewed hair, he fanned his wings, raising up into the sky. With a scream of pure fierce joy, he began to sail up into the open blue of the air.

Clouds began to gather around him and he sped up, faster, faster…He flew unerringly towards America and San Francisco. 

* * * * 

The kami turned his gaze from the demon soaring through the atmosphere and to the figure standing in front of him. "Are you quite certain? Do you truly wish to undertake this task?" Yokuni asked.

"It doesn't seem so difficult. In fact, I can scarcely figure out why Genko turned down such a fun opportunity!" The figure spread his arms wide, grinning as he did so. He looked to be young, with long, straight brown hair. Although, to say it was simply 'brown' did it no justice, it started off dark ash near the crown, then it faded to a warm soft brown, then golden brown, then finally blond near the very tips. Streaks of burnished amber ran all through this glorious waist length mop. The creatures ear were pointed and his skin was pale. His eyes were green, like a cats, like an emerald. The pupils elliptical, like a serpents, but the face that they lay in was anything but cold. His face was alive with warmth and light, with it's large eyes it appeared child-like. Or would have had not the mouth been so sensuously large and soft, if the face wasn't so beautiful that it made ones heart ach, if that same mouth was not quirked into a mischievous, wicked smirk.

"She had business of her own to attend to. How does your master feel about this?" Lang-chow asked.

"Oberon? Well, my lord and master really doesn't mind what I get up to so long as I don't cause _too_ much trouble. I mean, after that fiasco with Cupid's Flower and that trouble he had with his wife, he allowed me sometime to myself…After a four month grounding so to speak." The fellow shrugged a little.

"Really," The kami murmured with a smile. "And do you, young half pooka, think you're up to this?"

The youth snorted. "Of course, what better way to pass the time than to interfere with mortal affairs? Oh and it's half-sidhe, half-pooka." he began to examine his finger nails with a smug smile on his face. 

"You do know that Mordred Dhu is involved, do you not?"

"You knew about that?!" The half breed started and looked up in amazement. "If you do, then you don't need _me, _ you can handle this yourself."

The kami laughed, his voice rolling and falling like the peal of a bell. "Really, child. You know I can't interfere with mortals. It is part of the rules, if something very threatening does turn up then yes, I will intervene. But not until then."

The youth shook his head. "And you don't believe the Unseelie threatening? Some times, old one, you amaze me." He looked over to the pool and sighed.

"If you think the task too hard-"

"Never! A task too difficult for I? You must be kidding." He folded his arms and smiled. "Very well, I best get along then. I've tallied to long as it is." With an over exaggerated bow, the young faerie vanished into thin air.

"You really think him trust worthy?" Lang-chow asked.

"Of course, you still haven't forgiven him for that prank he played on you last Midsummer's eve?" The dragon's eye's glowed with humour.

The kirin lashed his tail in irritation. "If you had been painted with black and white poka-dots while you slept and wondered why everyone was laughing at you all day, would you erase it from _your_ memory so quickly?" He asked in a wounded tone. 

Yokuni chuckled. He still remembered that night all to well, he had been one of the loudest to laugh. "I trust him. He will do his job well." With another soft laugh, he lower his head to the floor and watching the pool's surface intently.

* * * * 

Sometime and a few bad airline meals later, Jade and Tso Lan were helping Uncle and Jackie un-pack. It didn't take to long, between Uncle hitting Jackie and Tohru nearly dropping his pack on three priceless Ming vases (Actually cheap recycled toilet porcelain) the whole thing was over and done with without black-eyes and too much abuse. 

Tso Lan was about to ask if he could stay over when he remembered that he would be perfectly fine outside, keeping watch for his impetuous brother.

The sun had set before Tso Lan managed to depart from the Chan house without too much incident and a few promises to meet Jade at the café down the road tomorrow after school. He ducked into one of the alley ways just a block from the Antique Shop and quickly transformed. He levitated upwards slowly and made his way to the roof of the Chan household. His lower arms folded around his waist and his main ones by his side.

He began to look back on what had happened with Jade earlier. How could he be feeling _anything _for the girl? He was a demon. But…hadn't he asked himself those very same questions centuries ago, when he had fallen in love with a village girl. Hadn't he been as torn then as now? 

The woman he had courted without human guise, she had accepted him then…before she had run away with a village minstrel. He had set about hunting them down and he slew the impervious fool who had taken his woman, thinking he had kidnapped her. That the mortal had stolen his bride to-be. But the man had not, she had run away with him willingly and she cursed him for slaying her love. Tso Lan had been taken aback, and he had been hurt. Very hurt. Hsi Wuhad never fallen in love with a human, he presumed what he was feeling now was love and might very well be, but humans never took to demons well. Oh, there were cases. Humans had fallen in love with demons, but those demons at least looked desirable or were kind and good. No one fell in love with the Demon Sorcerers. And he hadn't been cruel! Tso Lan had lavished affection, kindness and love on that mortal woman and he had intended to provide for her and protect her and any children their union brought about! But…it hadn't been enough. And now he could feel himself turning towards Jade again, she wouldn't have him either. He couldn't even hope-or could he? Maybe, maybe if he could drive Hsi Wu off, if he could make a better offer. If he could do that, maybe then he could unveil himself! He would give her a gift, it was tradition after all was it not? To offer the one a demon intended to court a gift, a present of value. Something beautiful, something priceless….

His musing were interrupted by the sound of his brother's approach. 

Hsi Wu landed on the roof top with a soft thud, he was obviously still in his true form. He straightened up and shook himself, like a dog shaking water from his body, and grinned at the Moon demon.

"Good evening brother, standing guard I see? Or are you waiting to greet me as I prepare to take my bride far from here?" His raspy voice had an undercurrent of smug self-satisfaction in it. Tso Lan wondered what was going on in the Sky demon's head.

"You shall do no such thing, brother. She is staying here, I intended to see that you will not lay a claw on her. She is not for you Hsi Wu and if you stopped acting like a whelp and instead stopped to consider you actions, you would see that." He shifted his feet and moved his arms into positions where, if his brother decided to attack, he could defend himself; a smirk gracing his features.

Hsi Wu hissed in anger at his elder brother and crouched low, ready to leap and avenge this insult when a soft, musical laugh cut through the air. 

Tso Lan lowered his arms and turned towards the sound of the mirth. There, sitting in mid air, lounging as if he were in a comfortable seat, was a strange young humanoid.

"Well done, oh please! Don't stop on my account! I'd love to see how this turns out." He uncrossed his legs and floated down on to the roof top, standing less than five feet away from either of the demons.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Hsi Wu demanded, turning so he may strike this new comer if he caused any trouble.

"I've come here to help you both with your little problem. Oh and in case your curious, there's a small band of Unseelie coming to this town in search of you. Quite possibly to devour you both and spit out the bad bits." The intruder smiled brightly and looked from one demon to the next. 

Tso Lan narrowed his eyes. "And why should we trust your word? We don't even know who you are."

The being laughed again, causing Hsi Wu to growl in anger and tense up. "Really, I would have you know that no Seelie ever lies. Or at least not very often and as for my name-" Here he bowed low. "I am called Robin Goodfellow, but you may call me Puck."

______________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 7 


	8. Lord, what fools immortals be!

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13 - R 

Authors Notes/Disclaimers: At last here's the 8th chap…All tho it's only been a day. I've been watching Moulin Rouge, although this had no relevance to the story at all. Anyway, I've organised the Sound Track to this. Chapter one (with the kami) would be Raistlin and the Rose by Lake of Tears. Chapter three (when Tannim saves Jade) is I Disappear by Metallica. Chapter six is the Last Unicorn theme. Chapter two is The Game by Disturbed. Chap five is Away with the Fairies and Wytches 2000 by Inkubus Sukkubus and chapter 7 is Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki. Also many will note that there is no mention of one God, that's because it seems to me that JCA has a hell of a lot of gods running around so the only gods are Japanese and Chinese ones. There are of course, other gods but they aren't as important as, say, Inari. After all, kami means 'wild god'. So saving us all a huge religious argument (partly cause I'm an atheist most of the time, Jewish every second month, pagan every three weeks and Buddhist when it's a long weekend) and a lot of serious mythology mix up, I just used Celtic myhology and all the Chinese pantheon. Good characters from it and a lot of fun too. Hope that doesn't offend anyone!

****

Summery: Hsi Wu and Tso attend school with Jade and the courtship begins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

Puck stared out over the city, dawn was rising swiftly. Both demons had quietened down sometime ago, that was a little relaxing anyway. Shame though, it had been quite amusing. 

He could catch the fading sounds of hoof beats, the Wild Hunt was departed to a new city. It was how he had gotten here so quickly, what did Yokuni expect? He was just going to Gate here or phase in? Puck didn't have that kind of power, so he had gotten a lift, so to speak. 

Tomorrow morning, there would be a few missing people to be reported. The homeless, the hopeless, the children…They were the 'prey' of the Hunt. Many thought that they were under the Unseelie's rule, but the truth was they were Seelie. The abused children would be snatched from their beds, taken back to Elfhame. The homeless would be provided for and fed, whether young or old and those who would have appeared in the papers as suicides would find something to live for, a life devoid of drugs or alcohol.

Humans, they treated their young like possessions, dolls, to be tossed aside or beaten when they didn't do as they were told or raped because daddy had had a rough day and too much to drink. It went the same way for their aged too. Puck's eyes glowed faintly in the morning, anger burning inside him. He forced himself to calm down, not all mortals were like that. Many loved and protected their children like any Sidhe or faerie parent and did they same for the rest of their family.

Puck sighed softly before turning around to glance at the two behind him and he was mildly surprised to find they weren't there. Both must have left to go to that…school thing. Wasn't it where humans went to gain knowledge or some such thing? Ah, they never bothered to learn it on the knee of their grandparents anymore, they really had lost so much? Puck just shook his head and mused over what the pair of those demons were up to concerning that young woman. Whatever it was, it was going to be good. Of that he was certain.

He laughed aloud and his laughter echoed like beautiful music over the city.

* * * *

Hsi Wu glared at his elder brother as the two walked in measured steps toward Jade's home, the two had almost been run over twice because of this staring contest and Tso had only broken eye contact when he had almost hit a telegraph pole. Both were now in human form, Tso as Tannim, Hsi as Seymour. 

Tso Lan knocked on the door first when they reached it, he used his left hand because he was holding a strange box with the other. Hsi Wu wondered what was in it, chi powder maybe? It wasn't the sort of casing for a flute, it was square and not very big. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Jade emerged, back pack on and dressed in an orange jacket, blue jeans (extremely form fitting) that had rips and tears at the cuffs and evidence of a few patches, Jade appreciated her body but it still didn't mean she had to dress _that_ femininely. She also wore a short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved one with cuffs that nearly swallowed her hands, The top shirt was tight and grey with the name of something called 'Marilyn Manson' with the image of a human dressed with eye paint with the words 'The Emperor' underneath. Hsi's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of Jade's well formed body (not that he hadn't caught a good look at her breasts earlier), then he licked his lips. The second shirt she wore was striped in purple and orange, not as interesting really. She called goodbye to her uncles and turned around to face them both.

And nearly fell flat on her butt.

Hsi Wu grinned. "Why hello, Jade." He purred softly, ignoring Tso Lan's contemptuous gaze. 

"What in the name of hell is he doing here?!" Jade yelped, edging her way around the side of the steps over to Tso.

"I wanted to finish our meeting, because my br-" Here he was interrupted by a flower pot sitting on the sill of a house across the street plummeting to the ground and smashing. Hsi Wu quickly took the hint. "I mean, this mortal barged in on us so rudely."

"Uh-hun." Jade said, ducking behind the safety of Tso Lan's body. "And you haven't torn him up why?" 

"Because we came to an agreement." Tso Lan cut in smoothly. "Hsi Wu doesn't believe anyone but himself can succeed in wooing you. So, I have decided to challenge him, if I can win you he'll leave." Hsi Wu stared at his brother in shock. Tso Lan was looking at him smugly and he knelt slowly to one knee and handed Jade the little box. "A gift for my lady."

Jade looked from one to the other, then opened the box. Hsi Wu craned his neck to see that it was a necklace. One with a sliver chain and a silver disk in the middle with the Chinese symbol for dreaming written on it. The disk was encircled by a kami dragon made from blood rubies, it's eye's made of gold.

It was a courting gift, unmistakably.

Tso Lan turned and smiled at him, his eyes sending out a challenge.

__

I intend to win her brother, I have offered her my courting gift. A Dream chain. You haven't even done that and she is mine to woo until you do. So what have you to offer? The thoughts formed in his brain, Hsi Wu was almost to stunned to say anything, but rage and jealousy kicked in quickly.

__

She is MINE! I will win her brother, you watch! She has to accept your gift first. Jade heard nothing of this but looked over to the Sky demon when she heard him hiss in anger. Coming from a human mouth and with his eyes glowing a violent red, Jade quickly put the necklace on and tucked it under her shirts in case anyone saw. The Sky demon looked first stunned, then enraged at her acceptance.

Hsi Wu snarled inwardly, now he _had_ to accept. Such a gift was never given nor taken lightly, she would dream of his brother tonight, in the most provocative way possible. So he needed something to give her, something equally beautiful and something that would mark her as his to woo as well as Tso Lan's. He was shocked to find out his brother even remotely found Jade interesting, he had never said so before.

Hsi Wu shook that thought away and watched as his brother rose to his feet and eased next to Jade, one arm around her waist. Looking back over his shoulder, his eyes glowered red as he sent one more message to his younger and furious sibling.

__

Claim her if you can. 

__

* * * *

Jade spent the whole first period fiddling with Tannim's gift. It seemed very expensive and when she asked how much it cost him he had waved it away, saying it was nothing. Hsi Wu, Seymour, had looked as if he was going to tear Tannim's head off at the drop of hat every time he saw her touching the gift. It seemed the Sky demon though it was more than a little present, or maybe the guys were serious and were both trying to date her.

__

Stupid demon, stupid guys. They made the whole thing up behind my back! Drew, of course, took the time to taunt her about the necklace as soon as she left class. His cronies joined in, asking if it was Ninja treasure. Jade finally got so sick of it she punched one of them in the face, only getting away with it because the guy wouldn't squeal. Drew wouldn't forgive him and Jade might just decide to injure him some more. 

She had walked back home that day, Tannim and Seymour tagging along. The Sky demon kept brooding and snarled at anyone who tried to talk with him for the whole day. When he had caught Drew snickering about her, he'd challenged him after school and nearly broke a limb before Jade had called him off.

She was nearly home when she took the necklace off to have a better look, ignoring the sounds of bickering and threats coming from the two boys behind her. She had just began to notice the strange tingling coming from the charm when she was jolted out of it by the sound of running feet and a hand snatching the gift from her grasp.

"Hey! You jerk, give it back!" Jade started to run after him when Tannim's hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Let me take care of it." He said darkly before he ran off after the punk.

Jade fumed and glared at Hsi Wu who was laughing behind her. "Shut up!" She growled, he did but was grinning widely, looking very happy.

"My gift will be much better Jade. You'll throw his worthless trinket away when I give it to you tomorrow." His scratchy voice made her shiver in discomfort. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll soon only wish for me to have you." His voice lowered into that freaky, yet somehow seductive purr. His arm moved to encircle her waist and his other hand groped her leg. Jade shoved him away, trying to catch her breath. That crappy little- She stalked off, too furious to say anything.

Mostly angary with herself, she had liked it. But she wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even under the most refined of tortures. She hoped Tannim would hurry up, just so she didn't have to listen to Hsi Wu's laughter or feel his lust filled gaze on her back.

Life had it in for her. She was certain of that. She would have given anything at the moment to stop that embarrassed blush rushing up her face.

She really needed her head examined, really!

* * * *

Tso Lan moved at his own pace, he didn't need to look far to find the thief who had taken his soon-to be mate's present. The fool had stopped a block from the crime scene and had ducked into the alley there. Examining his prize.

The theif looked up when Tso strode into the alley mouth and down towards him.

"Hey man, whatda you want?" He watched the approaching Demon Sorcerer with a weary look on his face.

"I want the gift you stole from my woman returned." He stopped a few feet away from the human and folded his arms. The man was seated near garbage cans and a large dumpster, trying to hide. Tso Lan waited.

"Get fucked! It's mine now, you want it, you gotta fight for it asshole." He pulled a knife from his pocket and moved towards the Moon demon, grinning cruelly.

"You…Want to fight me?" He said it softly, mouth moving up into a wide smile. 

The human didn't notice this and nodded eagerly, apparently thinking he would win hands down against this seemingly unarmed youth. "Very well." the necklace suddenly leapt from the mortals other hand and floated over to the demon's own out stretched palm.

The thief looked from Tso Lan to his hand stupidly. He nearly screamed in terror when he saw Tso's form begin to grow from the six foot human to a ten foot, four-armed, green full adult demon. Tso's long tongue lashed out of his mouth and savoured the taste of the man's fear. With another smile, the demon glanced down at the dumpster and raised his lower right arm. The dumpster floated into the air as if it weighed nothing, with his other right arm he lifted the human up and floated him back to the wall. He was grateful that there was no one around to hear the worthless piece of dung's shrieks or this could have gone very badly.

He looked at the mortal snivelling in terror. "I win." He said, before the dumpster began to speed towards the human pinned on the wall. 

The human screamed, but the sound was cut off as the heavy metal disposal unit struck the wall with a crash and the sound of splintering bones and pulping flesh. Blood splattered on the walls on either side before the dumpster slid down the wall and landed on it's side. What remained of the human was not pretty or identifiable.

Tso Lan was already walking away, reforming as he did so. He wiped a little blood from the chain and headed back to were Jade and Hsi Wu waited. 

He handed the gift back to Jade, smiling as he did so. When she asked how he got it, he replied he won a fight with the man who had run away afterwards. Hsi Wu could smell the blood on his brother and knew perfectly well that the would-be thief was never going to be seen again.

Not that it mattered to either demon, they were too busy trying to out do one another and one little human thief's life wasn't even worth reflecting on. 

* * * *

In the shadows, a dark figure slowly inched forward and licked at the remains smeared on the wall. Swallowing a large piece of flesh before a flash of electricity drove it away, hissing in pain.

Puck sighed and shook his head, they were nearly here. They had almost arrived.

The Unseelie were coming to San Francisco.

________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 8 

Enjoying it? Am I doing Jade right? R/R! 


	9. Courting Dream

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13 - R

Author's notes/Disclaimers: Alright everyone, this contains some sex. Not much, it's only lime-ish, but enough to warrant me warning you. Just so you all know.

I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, do own Puck tho (well, actually he's from Celtic myths) and any stealing of him or any others will result in a painful visit by some strange men in black wielding crowbars.

Note: Demons offer gifts to the person they want ot woo as a way of saying that they are fit and powerful enough to guard them and protect their offspring. Of course, demon have sort of forgotten that part. They see it as a way of proving their serious about a relationship, so they don't give gifts to people they just want to shag. Done to the tune of Hindi Sad diamonds from the Moulin Rouge ST.

****

Summery: The result of Tso Lan's gift and Hsi Wu is not happy about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demon of the Lily

**__**

Quivering now, shivering now, withering

Your mind wont let you say that you're 

Wondering now, pondering now, hungering

Wont let you say that you're 

Questioning, wavering, weakening

You mind wont let you say that you're 

Hearkening, listening, heeding me now

Wont let you say that you want - Distrubed, Want.

And that night, Jade retired to bed. She had the strange compulsion to keep the necklace on, a compulsion she obeyed.

* * * *

On the roof top, Tso Lan politely asked Puck if he wouldn't mind keeping watch. The trickster smiled and nodded but asked why. Tso Lan didn't answer him and quickly departed from the half-Sidhe, half-pooka's presence. He had to find a place to sleep, somewhere in a safe area.

It didn't take the Moon Demon too long to find once such place. The attic of the very household his beloved slept in. Tso Lan nodded, it would do nicely. He moved to an area close to Jade's room and sat down cross-legged on the floor. His upper arms resting on his knees and his smaller pair in each others sleeves. He leaned against the wall (he was almost too tall, the low ceiling brushed the top of his top-knot.) and closed his eyes, drifting into a meditation that, for Tso Lan, passed as sleep.

* * * *

In the darkness of Jade's room, the Dream chain began to glow…

* * * * 

__

The rooms were draped with oriental tapestries, if Jade hazarded a guess, she would have said they were Indonesian. They were decorated with gods and monsters that danced and capered on the lusciously woven fabric, hero's both male and female fought terrifying demons beneath brilliantly blue skies.

Jade walked slowly, in stately measured steps, towards what looked like a throne at the end of a long, red silk carpet. Jade noticed then that she was dressed in a white wedding dress of some sort, the gown was something like a Japanese kimono and something like the traditional Aoi Dai. The dress was patterned with golden cranes and phoenixes, a head dress like something from ancient Egypt topped her head, a veil of spun gold trailed behind her.

It might have been a wedding, had it not been for the fact that there was no apparent groom, nor any guests or any sign of food or music. She looked around the room, staring at all the walls and then to the wooden ceiling. It seemed like the throne room of an Asian palace. She looked back to see a single figure standing in front of the throne room. 

It was Tso Lan.

She should have felt scared, revolted, horrified anything at all! But she didn't…and she didn't know why. She continued to walk towards the Moon demon, moving at a slow pace until she stood straight in front of him.

"I'm glad you could join me." He spoke softly, warmly. His main right arm lifted itself slowly, "So very glad." He drew his hand down the side of her face, his skin was soft as silk. Funny, she never thought that Tso Lan's touch could be so gentle or so nice.

Jade tried to find her voice, to say something. But it seemed her mouth was suddenly dry and her throat closed up.

Tso lan's arms moved around her waist, drawing her to the demon in a tender embrace. One hand moved to cup the back of her head and the smaller arms held her shoulders. He was so tall, Jade's head barely touched his chest, she felt one hand (a lower one maybe) slowly pull the head dress off and begin to comb through her shoulder length hair. She felt safe…relaxed. Her eyes closed and she moved her own hands up and grasped his robes, burying her face in that warmth of the Demon Sorcerer's body.

He smelt of spices and soft perfume. Something like flowers and cinnamon, odd that he should smell that way. Not that she had expected him to stink really, but he smelled so…lovely. She inhaled that strange scent, it made her feel slightly dizzy. A soft rumbling sound came from the room, she couldn't work out what it was until she realised it was Tso Lan! Did all demons purr? It sounded different from Hsi Wu's metallic whistling, it was more like a cat or maybe an electric heater. Soft and vibrating in the chest and throat. She looked up for a moment, into his face. The glowing red orbs, long visage and insectoid mandibles didn't turn her off in the least.

He lifted her up, holding her at face height now, and gently began to run a hand over her cheek and cupping her chin. His tongue slithered from his mouth and licked her lips, one quick, moist stroke, before retreating back into the demon's mouth. 

Jade felt slightly disappointed. She had hoped he'd kiss her. 

Her disappointment must have shown on her face because Tso Lan asked "What's wrong?"

"I-uh…" Jade flushed and stared up into the Moon demon's eyes. He was concerned, worried about her. Jade smiled "Nothing." She lent forward and placed her hands on either sides of his face, pulling herself forward and kissing him on the mouth, hard.

* * * *

At first, Tso Lan didn't know what to do. She had kissed **him. **_Of her own violation, her tongue played lightly along the outside of his lipless mouth, teasing him. Tso Lan shivered and opened up, allowing her access. Jade kissed him deeply, tongue running over the roof of his mouth, tasting him. Growling, Tso joined her game. Wrapping his own reptilian tongue around hers and drawing her in further. She looked stunned for a few moments, but then relented and closed her eyes again._

Tso Lan tightened his grasp her, carefully though, he could hurt her even here.

He moved to sit down, the throne had disappeared and now soft pillows covered the floor. Her crossed his legs as he done in the attic, seating Jade in his lap. Jade broke the kiss, her need for oxygen apparently important. Tso Lan, of course, really didn't need to breathe. But he didn't want his partner asphyxiating on him. It rather killed the romance.

With a little chuckle, he brushed a few strands of hair from his lover's face, staring into those amber eyes…amber, not brown. Nearly gold. He had never seen such eyes on a human.

Her eyes were half lidded, passion heavy. Wickedness and mischief glittered there, Tso Lan wondered what she was going-

She rocked slightly in his lap, rubbing against him. Tso Lan's hiss echoed around the room. And his main arms gripped the floor while his secondaries held Jade's hips.

"Do you wish to cease this so soon." He gasped, how long had it been since he had that kind of contact? Millennia? Quite possibly.

Jade stopped, grinning evilly. Apparently he had gotten more than he'd asked for. But it was a nice surprise. 

"Alright." She agreed, stopping. He smiled, trying to gain his concentration back. He moved to kiss her again and she complied, opening her mouth eagerly. 

His lower arm set to work opening her gown, he had been pleased he'd fashioned it in the like of a kimono. It made this easier. As soon as the folds drew away from one another, he slipped one larger hand inside, caressing her right, bare breast. Another thing he had made sure in this dream was that his beloved was devoid of any under clothes (he had discovered humans wore more difficult and complicated underwear these days). 

He squeezed the soft orb gently, feeling one nub tighten and harden. Jade's breath was coming in faster and sounded slightly shaky. He smirked in pleasure. His lower right hand joined in, touching and rubbing her nipple. Her head fell back, her eyes were now shut. Her breath had quicken ever more, that was natural for a human he knew. He allowed his smaller left hand to slide between her legs, tickling her thighs, never touching her where she wanted to be. 

He undid his hair with his only spare arm. Letting it fall around them like a black silken curtain.

Jade's fingers ran through it, his lady moved down to take his mouth in hers again. Trying at the same time to move her hips enough so as to get the contact that he was denying her.

But again he evaded her and claimed this sweet prize with all the heat he could muster.

* * * *

Hsi Wu had had enough, it was bad enough he had to sit here and with the knowledge that his brother was having his, _his_ woman, but to hear her sighs and soft moans that were supposed to be for HIM! The Sky demon was pacing up and down the roof in a fury. His growls and snarls has scared a small flock of night birds from the tree some time ago.

Puck had sat and watched him calmly, occasionally dropping down to Jade's window to give him updates. In fact, that's where he was now. His Wu could hear his voice floating up, describing what was going on in a cheerful way. 'Twitching and sighing, she looks really flushed.', 'She seems to be very happy.' and only just now. 'Oh, she just called your brother's name! She looks a little hot too.' Hsi Wu couldn't stand it anymore! He leapt down and landed in a hover near Puck, who had seated himself on the window sill. 

Jade was indeed flushed, her eyes tightly shut and beads of sweat were trickling down her face. Hsi Wu jealousy knew no bounds. He nearly shoved the faerie from his perch as stormed into the room, rules be damned! Tso Lan had tricked him and Hsi Wu, powerful demon of Sky and Snow wasn't going to let him take his prize now!

He leapt up onto Jade's bed and slowly pulled her pyjama top down. He carefully, so as not to accidentally touch her or get too distracted, seized the Dream Chain and pulled it free. 

The chain came off easily, unbroken. Apparently the clasp was a weak one. Hsi dropped it to the floor and kicked it over to the wall. Jade would find it and assume it had fallen off and skidded there by accident. She stirred, she was coming out of the dream.

Hsi Wu grinned victoriously and quickly made for the window. Leaping out of the room and grabbing Puck as he passed. He pounded the air with his pinions, sailing up to the roof again. 

He felt much better now. He dropped the trickster absent mindedly and sailed off again, searching for his gift to Jade.

* * * *

__

Jade was so close, so close to climax she could taste it. Tso's mouth on her neck, his robes pulled to his waist and his hands on her body was almost too much and she called his name. She gripped his head tighter as he trailed down her neck towards her breasts. His tongue circling a nipple and tugging. 

Suddenly, she felt the dream slipping away, Tso Lan's touch fading from her body. He heard his cry of amazement, which quickly changed to one of anger. She was waking up and she didn't want to…

Jade opened her eyes, the lids heavy from sleep and…other things. She glanced around slowly at first before rolling over, trying to get back to the dream…

* * * *

In the attic, Tso Lan's eyes clicked open. Rage blossomed and flowered there, he had been robbed of his lady and his gift dream. He had a nasty suspicion he knew why. He would have a little talk with his baby brother about this. A talk that would doubtlessly end with Hsi Wu cut, crushed and bleeding on the ground. If he was lucky. Hsi Wu would have no chance to steal his _uguisu._

Tso Lan rose silently and departed his resting place. 

He was furious and even the dark thing that had been hiding in the shadows of the house crouched down and shuddered in fear.

_____________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 9

Tell me kids, who should get Jade? Tso or Hsi? 

Note: Uguisu means nightingale in Japanese. Thought you should know, Tso speaks a little Japanese and likes the name. J 


	10. Hsi Wu's suit

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13 - R

Author's notes/Disclaimers: We now have chapter ten here! Cheer everyone! Well, lets all hope that chap nine went down well, cause here we have the next. Hsi Wu gets his say now, cross yer fingers!

I dun own JCA, you know the deal. 

****

Summery: Hsi Wu offers his courting gift and the Unseelie finally arrive in SF.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

Jade rubbed her eyes and crawled out of bed. That dream had been…weird. She would have said gross had it not been for the fact she had enjoyed it. She pulled a face, she really didn't wanted Tso Lan…like _that_! It was just….

Her hand moved to her neck, trying to touch the gift Tannim had given her…it wasn't there! Jade gasped and looked around for it quickly, trying to find where it had gotten to. She looked under the bed, on the dressing table. Even under the covers and pillows.

She finally found it near the window, sitting on the floor.

__

How the hell? She thought as she picked it up. How would it have gotten there? It seemed rather unlikely that it had fallen or been tossed there in her sleep…

Uncle's yelling brought her musing to a grinding halt. Jade sighed and quickly re-clasped the necklace back on. Slipping it down her shirt, she called back she was getting dressed and moved to pick her clothes up from she had dumped them.

After she was dressed, she hurried down stairs to grab lunch, quickly eat her toast and get ready to bolt. She said a quick goodbye to Uncle and Jackie, hugged Tohru (as best one could), snatched up her bag on the way and headed for the door.

Had she been a bit more careful, she would have noticed that the Dream Chain had slipped from her shirt, Uncle's sharp eyes caught a glimpse of it flashing in the morning light. He narrowed those same eyes and excused himself from the table, heading for the library.

* * * *

Hsi Wu leaned against the wall near the shop, grinning widely. He knew his brother was in a rage, but he had so far managed to evade any retribution on Tso's part and had now secured his own courting gift. Jade would have to agree to his suit with _this_ little trinket. She wouldn't be able to refuse.

Tso's human eyes glowed with fury, Hsi knew perfectly well his brother wanted nothing more than to tear his arms off but he couldn't, not now. There was no rule to prevent one suitor doing away with the other, but both brothers were now equal in power and that little fact meant they would have to either out do one another as suitors with gifts or win Jade first. Hsi was confident in the fact that he would succeed. Tso Lan would have said he was pig-headed and delusional. But Hsi was always like that, it was one of the reasons he managed to fit into the human world almost as successfully as Xiao. 

Jade closed the door behind her and met them with a grin, correction, met 'Tannim' with a grin. Hsi Wu scowled as she greeted Tso Lan first, completely ignoring him. 

"Hello Jade." He reached into his pocket and pulled his gift, wrapped and hidden in a mahogany box, free and waited for her to reply.

Jade didn't answer and Tso just continued to complement her on the how nicely the Dream Chain looked on her. Hsi Wu reached over and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

He hissed in irritation. "I greeted you, it would be polite to acknowledge that and say 'hello' as well." She rolled her eyes and muttered her greeting, the demon would have preferred she be more respectful but he figured it would be the best he got, for now. "Thank you, that's better. Now, I have a present for you too." He handed her the gift, Tso Lan wore an expression of cold, calculated disinterest. As it has been stated, demons are vain and Tso doubted Hsi Wu could top his gift.

Hsi Wu watched eagerly, nearly hopping from one foot to the other in excitement as Jade unwrapped the box and eyed it for a moment. "Well? Open it!" Hsi Wu demanded impatiently.

"All right, alright. Keep your shorts on, geez." Jade said, turning the box over and opening the latch on the top. The box flipped open and revealed inside was…

"A…bracelet…" Jade murmured, that wasn't strictly true. It was crafted from gold, decorated with Celtic knots, a red jewel was set into the centre. It was oval shaped and changed from dark red-black to the colour of fresh blood depending on the light. The gem was smooth as an egg and warm to the touch. The over all thing looked like a torc, if it hadn't been for the fact that it would have never fitted around someone's neck. On the underside, animal engravings covered it. A boar, a stag, a wolf and an eagle. "It's…beautiful." Jade lifted it out and held it up to the sun, the light caught it and made it glow. 

"I'm very pleased you like it." Hsi Wu's voice was so soft it was nearly a whisper, he slowly stepped forward and gently took Jade's wrist. Taking the bracelet in the other hand, he slipped in on. It was a perfect fit, of course. He bent down and gently licked her hand from palm to wrist, tasting the pulse that leapt as soon as he touched her. "The bracelet will protect you from dark chi, black sorcery and anyone who forces you with a slavery enchantment or tries to rape you." He grinned in pleasure and released her hand, she hadn't hit him or chastised him. She had been to stunned to even try.

"In other words," Tso's voice broke the spell. "She be safe from you?" 

The Sky demon hissed at his brother and took one step forward. "If you desire to be taught respect, _mortal_, then you will learn it very quickly." The two snarled at one another. 

Jade shoved in between them and pushed them apart.

"Break it up you guys, people are gonna start staring! Grrr, seriously, we have to get to school NOW!" She shoved them both apart and grabbed Hsi's hand, dragging him a few feet before he pulled himself free and walked beside her. His brother following behind. 

Hsi grinned happily, his suit had been accepted and he was now given his chance to woo his Queen. This was going to be a grade day after all.

* * * * 

Watching from the shadows of the other buildings, Mordred Dhu smiled. It shouldn't take to long for him to secure his alliance with Shendu and still take these two out. All he needed to do was wait…

"Well, you've made it. What a surprise." The Unseelie started and whirled around, long black hair flying behind him like a cape. There, floating a few inches off the ground, was-

"Ariel, what a nice surprise." He sneered, contempt laced his voice.

"Mordred Dhu, I knew you'd be coming. Still sore about Oberon's little discission? I would have thought trying to seduce the Queen was a stupid move, but, well, I guess that's why you attempted it." Puck chuckled softly, as if he knew something the other didn't. 

Morder snarled. "Watch your wagging tongue, lap dog, or I might just cut it off." He cocked his head to one side. "Why are you here? Oberon send you off on another demeaning task? I would have thought he had better uses for his pet."

Puck's eyes flashed in anger, but he said. "I have come to watch those yonder, they are my wards. I believe you have some sort of interest in them?"

Mordred scowled, he hadn't expected any this. "That's none of your concern, Seelie wretch."

"Temper, temper," Puck wagged a finger. "Really, if you can't say anything nice…But I think you couldn't say a polite word unless you were toadying up to someone more powerful than yourself anyway." He ignored Mordred's growl. "And I bet you've come to try and drain them, the demons, haven't you?" 

"Why? I never thought you'd be allying yourself with monsters." Mordred shot back.

Puck laughed. "I'd love to spar with you some more, old friend. But I more important business to attend to. So, if you'll forgive me, I say farewell." Puck vanished leaving a very furious Mordred to sit and fume.

* * * * 

Puck appeared back on the roof of the Antique shop, worry and fear on his face. He needed to double his protections on the house and the demons. Mordred was going to be very dangerous to deal with…

* * * * 

Uncle flipped to the page he had been looking for, and it confirmed what he had feared. He needed to talk to Jade, they might all be in serious danger. 

The book was on demons and the page in question read:

_Demon's believe in offering gifts when they intend to start courting a woman they believe worthy. Only demons of great power or wealthy lineage offer these 'courting gifts', it is a show power and an offer of protection. Many of these gifts include jewellery, it is in fact the most common, all of which will feature a red jewel or jewels. These jewels represent passion, bonding and a life-mate. They are only given if the courtship is serious and leads to either marriage or a permeant relationship. All these pieces of jewellery are expensive and often blessed with a protection spell._

These gifts are often: bracelets, earrings, rings and necklaces. The most common necklace being the Dream Chain… 

________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 10

  



	11. Uncovered!

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13 - R

Author's notes/Disclaimers: Errr…I kinda noticed how some people really thought Hsi was being a bastard. I'm only basing him off what I saw in the ep, c'mon, be honest. He is a bastard if he was left alone and he would act this way. At least he isn't using Jade and because I love him so much, I can't let him get _too_ soft. It would ruin him and make me fell awful, the same with Tso Lan. You can't make them goody-goody, it spoils it. But don't worry, he'll improve…a little bit. So, Chibi-hime, don't worry. You'll see why Hsi Wu will make his mother proud. Heh heh, wait and see. 

****

Summery: Tso's secret is revealed and now both boys must explain to Jade what's going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

__

One day you see a strange little girl look at you

One day you see a strange little girl feeling blue

She didn't know how to live in a town that was rough 

(I'm done thanking you) 

It didn't take long before she knew she had enough 

Walking home in her wrapped up world 

She survived but she's feeling old 

And she found all things cold 

Strange little girl where are you going? 

Strange little girl where are you going? 

Strange little girl you really should be going. - Tori Amos, Strange Little Girl

Jade listened to the two boys arguing behind her, saying who was better or something close to it.

She rolled her eyes. One would have thought she was getting bored or annoyed, but, truth be told, she was starting to fell comfortable around this. The two were her only friends in school and both were willing to defend her, protect her. It felt…good. Nice, to be wanted and cared for. Even if one of those people was a demon.

She had only just set foot on the doorstep of the shop when the door flew open and out stepped Uncle, brandishing a flute in one hand and a bag of chi powder in the other.

"Uhhh…Uncle-" Jade only had time to say her relative's name before Uncle burt into an explosive cry.

"Ai-YAAAH! You demon wish to court my niece?! I don't think so."

"Uncle, what are you on about?" Jade asked softly, Hsi Wu was hissing softly behind her.

"Demon gave you the necklace! He wishes to court you and Hsi Wu will not be allowed."

Jade frowned, "Uncle, Hsi Wu didn't give me the necklace…Tannim did." Before she had a chance to explain, Uncle leaned forward and held up the chain, examining it. He lifted a pair of casta nets from his pocket and clicked them near it. Nothing.

He pulled a fan from god-knows where and waved it in front of the Dream Chain. Still nothing. Finally, he pulled a lotus blossom from his other pocket and held it to the chain, it glowed faintly green.

"Ah-ha!" Uncle cried triumphantly and threw the bloom at Tannim, who hissed and jumped back a few feet. Jade's eyes widened in dawning horror.

"Tannim…"She whispered. "No…you can't…" Uncle threw the powder at the youth who shrieked and threw his head back, clutching his face.

Hsi Wu let loose a roar of anger and charged the old man, wings tearing though his clothes, eyes glowing scarlet. Uncle hoisted the flute and began to play, the soft tunes causing the Sky demon to draw back and howl in pain.

Jade turned to see that where Tannim once stood, Tso Lan was now there, in all his glory. Hsi Wu charged again and knocked the flute from Uncle's grasp, instead of lashing out at the elder Chan, he grabbed Jade and tucked her under one arm. He called to his brother to take to the air before leaping up and taking flight himself. Jade couldn't cry out, could shout or squirm as she was swept off her feet and into the sky, followed by the demon of the Sky's brother.

* * * * 

Hsi Wu flapped his wings hard, carrying his burden wasn't that hard but he needed altitude and speed to escape any pursuit that might come along. Blast Shendu and his accursed talismans!

Tso Lan floated beside him checking over his shoulder occasionally as they sailed from San Francisco to the forest. Only Puck had followed them so far, perhaps he was the reason that they weren't being pursued.

Jade was beginning to struggle and fight. "If you want me to drop you that badly, just say so." Hsi stated calmly, although such a thought he would never even consider acting upon; but it made her stop writhing. She glared up at him, her eyes full of pain and hate.

Hate.

He wished she wouldn't look at him like that, he felt his heart being cut. He jolted her slightly, it caused her to gasp and look back down.

"I hope you know where we're going." Tso Lan called out above the rushing wind.

"Of course." Hsi Wu said. The three, _four_, kept flying until Hsi Wu sighted a cave. He had used it before when he was last released onto the earth. Shifting Jade so he could holding her in both arms, he landed. Tso Lan not far behind and Puck last. He placed Jade gently on the ground, she scrambled to the other wall of the shallow cave, huddling there in fear.

Fear. Not the intoxicating smell she once had but now true terror.

Hsi Wu stepped forward slowly, hands stretched in front of him, showing he offered no threat. Jade didn't seem to get the hint. "Leave me alone!" She cried, her face twisted in anger. 

Hsi Wu obediently dropped back, his first instinct was to get angry and shake or hit some sense in to her. But that was quickly dealt away with and confusion only remained. He didn't want to hurt this girl he loved (and it was love, Hsi Wu didn't know it yet though) and he didn't have a clue what to do. He wanted to hold her and comfort her but she didn't want him near her. Not surprising he grudgingly admitted, he had tried to force himself on her. Once, it didn't count. Not to him anyway.

He turned to Tso Lan, he always did when situations like this came up. Some little child part of him thought Tso could fix it, make it better. But he took one look at Tso's face and knew not even Big Brother could make it right this time. 

The Moon demon moved towards her, Jade only yelled at him to go away, he had betrayed her. Hsi Wu was puzzled, hurt and confused. Neither of the two demons knew quite what to do. Tso Lan had been in this predicament before and that had remained with him all his adult life and he still didn't have a clue about what he should try and do. 

Finally, Puck motioned the two over to him. "You two wait outside." He said softly. "I'll take care of this." Both demons nodded and exited the cave, the steps slow and heavy.

* * * * 

Puck sighed as he watched them go and then turned back to the girl-child on the floor. He walked over to her, ignoring her calls for him to leave, and sat down a few feet in front of her. 

When she'd finished yelling at him, he spoke. "They mean well. They both are a bit odd, I'll admit, but they're all right once you get to know them." He smiled as he said it. 

Jade just scowled. "What do you want? Who are you, anyway?"

Well, at least it was a change. "My name's Ariel." When that didn't make any effect, he rolled his eyes. "I'm a faerie." Recognition dawned in her eyes and Puck nodded. "Right, now that that's settled-"

"What do you mean, about…" She trailed off, suspicion was still there but she wasn't so cold anymore.

"They didn't mean to hurt you. They just didn't think." He fiddled with a piece of a stick he found on the cave floor and tossed it aside. When it landed, it burst in flame and soon a fire blazed merrily near the centre of the cavern .

"What the hell are you ta-" Puck interrupted before she could continue.

"They both didn't lie to you, they both care for you very much. Now, Hsi Wu didn't deceive you, did he? He never pretended to be anything else than what he was."

Jade nodded. "But Tso Lan-"

"-Was only keeping who he was a secret because he didn't want you to react the way you are now. If you had know, what would have changed?"

Jade stared down at her feet and shook her head. "Nothing." Her voice was soft, like a child being scolded for acting silly.

"Exactly. He has offered you a courting gift, as has Hsi Wu, it means that both want you to be their wife or Queen. It means they both love you." He folded his arms and rested them on her out stretched feet, his chin propped up on his arms.

"But demons can't love! Look at Hsi Wu! He just tries to get into my pants and never gives a damn about me!"

Puck held up a finger and wagged it, it was becoming trade mark. "Not true. Demons can feel love just as much as any other living creature. Hsi Wu acts that way towards you because he hasn't realised until now how much he really cares for you. He wouldn't have given you that lovely trinket otherwise. Tso Lan would have acted like he did if he hadn't gotten to know you, Hsi Wu is the youngest of his sibs and he doesn't have the…people skills they have. If it had been Shendu, you would be broken and bleeding when you'd been in that ice cavern with him; he was going very gently for a demon." Jade was listening, very intently if Puck was anyone to judge. "Hsi Wu hasn't be very good with women, he never had a mother to bring him up with as much knowledge as Tso Lan or Xiao Fung or even Tchang Zu."

"Xiao Fung?" Jade giggled at that and Puck grinned. She was feeling better, good.

"He was quite a ladies man back then, believe it or not. He could make the ladies, demon or human, swoon every time they saw him. Pretty good for an overgrown toad." Jade laughed aloud, her mirth made Puck feel much better.

"You say his mother," She managed to gasp out when she had calmed down. "What happened to her?"

"Ahh….Now Morgan was a lady of the court. Part wood nymph and part Sidhe, she was kind and full of laughter; very witty, smart and loved to dance. You're a lot like her, maybe that's why Hsi Wu is attracted to you. She married their father and gave birth to Hsi, a goblin. You do know about goblins don't you?" 

Jade nodded. "Yes, Tan-I mean, Tso Lan explained it to me."

"Good, that make this easier. Morgan was killed when Hsi was eight, he never really got over it. Tso's mother and Tso himself brought him up, he was the youngest and the weakest of all the demon Sorcerers so he never was able to really get along with anybody. Being a half breed, despite the fact he was as full a demon as any of them, all of them except Tso, Xiao and Bai used to beat him up and pick on him. He never got to learn about humans or how to get along with anyone. His mother knew he would grow up as a demon, but she hoped to teach him something of kindness, like Tso's mother taught him. 

He hasn't learnt as well as Tso, he's more like his crueller siblings in that sense. More take than give, he doesn't know how to connect." Puck shrugged. "He doesn't even trust his other half, the Fae, because one of the courts killed his mother. Cold-bloodly and maliciously."

"Who?" Jade asked softly.

Puck gave a wry smile. "The Unseelie. Same court who are after them now." He then launched into the entire tale of Hsi Wu's request and escape, Tso Lan being sent to keep an eye on her, the deal between Shendu and Mordred Dhu. 

After all that, Jade sat there, wide eyed and enchanted. "Wow…You mean, all that's.."

"Going on right now. As we speak, the Unseelie are searching for them this very moment, probably."

"Cool!" Jade said, a wide grin spreading over her face. "Jackie'll never believe this when I tell him!"

Puck laughed so hard he feel over onto his back, grasping his sides as tears rolled down from his eyes. He liked this girl, very much! After he had gotten his breath back he asked her if she wanted to have the demons back. "It's getting cold out and it might rain soon." He pointed out.

Jade nodded and sighed. "Yeah, alright. I guess…yeah, they weren't so bad. They really care?" 

"As the sky is blue, the grass if green and my name is Puck." He replied, jumping to his feet and heading to the exit.

"I though you said your name was Ariel!" Jade called to his back.

"It is," He stuck his head back in again. "I have many names, Puck's my favourite."

* * * * 

Jade had rather embarrassedly apologised. She had at first been afraid that as soon as she saw the two come back in that they would treat her differently. But, they had accepted her apology and returned her forgiveness with their own. Even Hsi Wu didn't say anything arrogant or smart. 

The four sat down around the fire, Puck conjured some food from nowhere and everyone ate. Puck kept the mood light by singing a few lewd songs and telling stories no one under the age of eighteen should have heard.

By midnight, Jade was fast asleep between the two demons, who had forgone trying to fight one another over her tonight.

Jade could forgive very quickly when she wanted to, she was a smart girl after all. 

______________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 11

****

Really, for shame, for shame.

Only one person is still barracking for poor Hsi. Even Chibi-hime has forsaken him (your going to go to fan-girl hell, you naughty girl you). Lets all hope that you now see that's he isn't that bad. Tso Lan is the same, they're both arrogant, cruel and selfish, that's what demons are. After all, our favourite demon didn't need to kill the thief, he could have broken an arm instead of making a human pizza out of him. He just happens to have a better sense of PR than most of his sibs. But Tso's still a bastard and a show off one at that.

I write Hsi Wu this way because it is how he acts in the show and how he should be, making him goody goody would kill me (Can you really see Hsi Wu frolicking in a field of flowers on a sunny day, surrounded by bunnies? I sure as hell can't. He'd torch the field and bite the rabbits heads off, that's how we know alls right with the world.). Lets all hope you have more faith and sense than that, no OOC-ing here.

Remember: Hsi Wu's being a prick, all's right with the world.

Just Alex's little note here, don't mind me. J 


	12. Valmont's request

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13 - R

Author's notes/Disclaimers: Sorry for the lateness in posting, I was going to post chap 11 yesterday but I wasn't allowed on the net (bleh!) so here's 11 and 12 to make up for it. We get more Hsi and Tso bickering, more Puck and more irritated Jade. Shendu and Valmont make an appearance closely tailed by those nasty Unseelie…oOo they're so naughty! YAY! Speelf is a fan! I love your site Splee! Thank youto everyone for being so kind.

I don't JCA or any characters therein, I do however own Puck and Mordred Dhu. If you flame me then I'll steal the Grinch's sleigh and Hsi, Xellos, Jarlaxle and I will steal all your x-mas gifts! 

****

Summery: The group return home, Shendu is already making preparations for freedom and Valmont is begging help from…Puck?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

Hsi Wu sighed softly, curling closer to the soft, warm form next to him. Sleepily he nuzzled his head against the thing. It smelled nice, like his mother. For those few moments, he was a child again. Mother was here and it was all right, she smelled a little different, but that was okay. Mother was safe and nothing would harm him here.

He had buried his face in under her arm and muzzled a little deeper, curling his body along behind him as he did so. Mother began to move and stir, Hsi Wu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, cuddling Mother. She always loved that. She seemed smaller somehow, maybe it was because he had grown…

"Uh…Hsi Wu…could you, ah, move off me?" Jade's voice, not Mother's. Hsi froze and nearly shoved her away, but he recovered himself quickly. He curled his tail around her, and kept on curling! 

He opened his eyes and sat up. His lower body had shifted during the night into his more powerful form. His dragon like body was wrapped around Jade and his fore paws were holding her legs, his hind ones some distance away. 

"Why, my queen? Aren't you warm enough?" He teased, tightening a little more.

"Tso!" Jade yelped. Hsi Wu grinned up at his brother, wagging his tasselled tail in pleasure. 

"Why hello, Tso Lan. Care to join us?" Tso scowled at him, it seemed that both were back to squabbling again. Tso Lan raised one hand and the Sky demon's entire body floated up off the ground, his coils slipping from his mortal suit-ee.

After Jade dropped to her feet, Tso Lan dumped Hsi back down and moved over to Puck, who was heating some soup up over the fire. Apparently he was too tired to call up anything more potent or tasty. Jade didn't seem to want to complain and hopped over, plonking herself next to the faerie and began asking him all sorts of questions.

Hsi untangled himself from the floor and made his way over to the others, shooting his brother a death glare for good measure as he did so.

They talked as they ate, or rather, Jade and Puck talked, Tso and Hsi just bickered. They were still after Jade and nothing would stop that until one of them won her. Hsi Wu was already planning to get another gift for her and take her somewhere, a flying trip. 

Jade stopped to check her watch and yelped in fright.

"What? What is it!" Hsi Wu hissed as he straightened up.

"We're late for school!" Jade cried. The two demons blinked. "Hey, if I fail this term, demons or not, my dad'll kill me!" She looked around desperately, trying to find a way out. She turned to the demons and sighed.

"Guys…"

* * * * 

Jade cheered happily, she had never dreamed that flying could be like _this_!

Hsi Wu had been reluctant, asking her if she thought him a pack horse but after Tso Lan offered to carry her he had quickly relented and pulled her up onto his new lower body. His upper half changed too, now she had to put her arms around his neck as his dragon like lower half moved through the air like a boat on water. Her legs were over his lower shoulders and behind his fore-legs, she was riding on him! And it was so damn cool!

Puck kept floating beside her, talking and occasionally rising a little higher to taunt the demon. He had only escaped freezing by a hair's breath once and the Jade smacked the Sky and Snow demon on the head and threatened to pull a flute on him if he wasn't careful. Not that she could, but she was hoping Hsi Wu didn't know that.

Tso Lan had once again offered to carry her when Hsi had snarled at her, but she ignored him and hung on tighter when the demon she was on looped the loop, so fast the Dream Chain around the mortals neck flew up and almost fell off.

Jade whooped again, Drew would never believe her if she told him this!

* * * * 

Valmont narrowed his eyes and rubbed his fore-head. He couldn't believe he was doing this, not in a million years. He slowly got out of the car and stepped on to the side walk, telling Finn to keep an eye on the car. It was more than a little bit remarkable that he had returned the Enforcers to normal. It was bloody lucky was what it was. 

Now, he was waiting out the front of the SF high school, the local one anyway. He hoped this would work, it was either this or Chan. And that was something he did _not_ want to go through again.

Valmont wanted something to drink, something strong and not tea. Alcohol, vodka specifically. With orange juice or as a Bloody Mary he really didn't care, just as long as he got it. 

He took the time to scowl menacingly at a passing teen who had his walkman up to loud, playing some sort of wretched heavy metal music. The teen took one look at him and scampered away, few things are more imposing that Valmont's glare, things like Valmont's gun for example or his superb shooting. There wasn't a teen alive who didn't know the white ponytail when they saw it.

His objective had arrived, he grabbed the fence and leapt it, landing skilfully on his feet. Straightening his tie, he moved towards the girl who had just arrived. He walked up behind her, ignoring the two young men with her, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Miss Chan?" He asked. She turned around, a look of surprise on her face. "Would you come with me please? I need to ask a favour."

* * * * 

Shendu watched the humans walk away, they came and went regularly. Watching him, watching everything. 

Well, they wouldn't have anything to watch soon, when the time came. He would be free, free the start the greatest purging and conquest this miserable little rock had ever seen! It wouldn't take long either, not with the 'fight' these humans might try and put up.

He could feel the Unseelie moving around the city, taste them in his head. Their power was something the like of which he hadn't ever seen before. Nothing as strong as himself, of course, but unnerving at best. Very unnerving. The Seelie were the same…

He mentally shook himself free of that thought, when he was free nothing would stop him! Not his brothers, not the humans and not those elves.

__

Nothing! 

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12

****

Sorry it's so short. Haven't been able to think much lately. 

Hope it's still good tho.


	13. Valmont's child

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13

Author: Joker of Wonderland

Disclaimers/Authors Notes: Well, here's chapter 13. I'm amazed this is going so damn fast! It might take me a while to post later chapters as I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks, but I'll do my best! Special thanks to Karnie and Stinky (Fistandantilus) for lending me the Oriental adventures hand book and for a wicked time on Friday! 

****

Summary: Valmont's problems seems to be rather…childish?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

Jade sat quietly in the car. She really didn't want to speak to Valmont, and he just watched the city fly by from the tinted windows.

Jade took the time to wonder why he would have 'invited' her to his new hideout. After all, he had asked for her help but hadn't said a word as to why. Was he possessed again? He certainly didn't look it, but then again…

"In case your wondering, Miss Chan, my body is not in the grip of a demon's will, again." Valmont's voice cut through her thoughts. Jade hadn't even realised she had been staring at him as if he was some sorta science project.

"Yeah well, the last time you asked for our help you had Shendu controlling you. If you want an exorcist you've abducted the wrong person." She folded her arms and turned the other way, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Abducted you? I simply said I needed your help and you, of your own free will, agreed to come with me." His voice had an amused edge to it. Jade turned back an gave him another scrutinizing stare. Believing Valmont had good intentions and a purely innocent motive for taking her was the same as believing that Hsi Wu was really a fluffy purple poodle. 

"You better have a good reason for dragging me out here or Uncle Jackie is going to find me and kick your arse!" Jade couldn't keep the smug little tone from her voice, _and if Jackie doesn't do it _She thought. _I bloody will!_

Valmont shook his head. "Accurately, if crudely, put Miss Chan. Although I have a way of hiding bodies that not even a blood hound could find with a map." His lips quirked up into a smile as he spoke. Jade then decided discretion was the better part of valour and quickly shut up. 

Valmont suddenly sighed. "Yes, yes. I'm on my way home, yes I got you something to eat. I have a friend to visit you too." Jade frowned and looked around, who was he talking to? Had Valmont gotten senile dementia or finally flipped his lid? He didn't look so old, in fact, he looked very much the same as he had when she was eleven. It was rather suspicious, his face hadn't aged except for a one or two lines under the eyes, barely visible. His skin was still fresh and youthful, his hair…well, it was white any way. He looked normal and healthy. So what the hell was he doing talking to himself? 

Jade glanced over to the two seats behind them in the limo. Hsi Wu and Tso Lan sat, devoid of human illusions. She was rather grateful they couldn't hear anything that passed between the crime lord and her. It might have been very messy by now if they could.

The limo finally stopped and the driver open the door, Valmont slid out first with almost feline grace and held out his hand. 

When Jade stared at it doubtfully he sighed and said. "Chivalry _isn't_ dead, Miss Chan. If I intend to make you more comfortable, wouldn't it be easier if I was polite and civil?" Jade nodded and grabbed his hand, sliding out and stepping onto the side walk. The building looked like a once functioning factory, but it had fallen in to disuse and had been abandoned long ago.

Valmont offered her his arm, Hsi Wu growled softly and inches towards them. Jade shot him a look that said 'pipe down'. He obeyed, reluctantly. Either Valmont hadn't noticed that the 'boys' were looking very strange or he knew that they were demons.

Jade took his arm and he walked them both into the factory. The rusty door screamed as they were opened, making Jade think of animals in pain. The Enforcers went in first, Finn flanking Valmont on the left and Ratso on the right.

Jade wondered what was in here.

Valmont lead them to a large pool, one used for cooling once. It had a wall around it at least a foot high, keeping the water in. It had to be about eight feet in diameter but how deep it was Jade couldn't say. 

Valmont leaned over the edge, crouching down slightly as he did so. "I'm back, come and meet some friends I brought to see you." 

Suddenly, a shape below the water began to move, it looked like a two foot long fish, but Jade couldn't tell. A head slowly surfaced, it looked reptilian and two clawed paws gripped the sides of the pool. It looked like something half fish, half lizard, it's lower body was a fish! Looked like a carp or something of that nature. It's eyes were a molten gold devoid of pupils or whites, a wide mouth and a soft, small beard on it's chin. Little horse like ears flicked forward to Valmont's gentle voice and it's tiny mustachios twitched, sending a few drops of water to the floor.

"That's a…a…" Jade's throat had closed on her.

__

Valmont? The sleepy sounding voice was a child's, a female child's, echoing in the room without actually speaking. _ I'm hungry. I missed you, where did you go? _

"I went to get someone who might be able to help you, Kiao-Tsu. Here she is." He motioned towards Jade.

The carp-lizard dived under the water before coming back up and swimming in a circle. _ I don't want anyone but you, Valmont._ It sounded very stubborn.

"I'm not going anywhere." Valmont said soothingly. "I'm right here for you anytime you need me." He stood up and pulled a packet of squid pieces from Finn's jacket pocket. He opened the sealed package and dropped the pieces into the water. Kiao-Tsu swam towards them and ate them, grabbing them and shaking her head from side to side, tossing them up and finally swallowing them. 

Valmont motioned them aside. "I found her here when we moved in. I want to know what she is."

Jade shrugged, she didn't have a freaking clue really. 

But Tso did. "She's a Yu Lung."

"A what?" Valmont asked.

"A dragon child. Carp dragon literally, she hasn't grown up fully yet. She has taken you on as her foster parent, which is why I'm guessing you haven't aged. She must be close to transformation, she's quite large. She would have had to be unhatched for several years before she awakened here, perhaps that is why this place is abandoned."

Valmont opened his mouth to ask another question when a demanding child's voice cried out his name. He turned and walked back to the little dragon playing in the pool.

"What's wrong, dear?" Jade nearly laughed, Valmont being tender? Surely not.

__

I want you to play with me. She tried to pull herself out of the pool, holding out one claw towards the crime lord. Valmont gently picked her up and sat down, placing her in his lap.

"Kiao, you know this ruins my suits." He tried to reason with the little creature, but it was useless. Like any child, she demanded attention, NOW!

She made a burbling purring noise and rubbed her face on his hand, she turned towards the trio watching. 

__

Valmont, why do two of those humans not look like you? 

Valmont sighed. "Because they aren't me, sweetie."

__

But they are taller and one is green with many arms.

Jade gulped, this wasn't good. Valmont turned toward the group and stood up slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Demons." He stated that well enough, in the kind of tone that suggested they all better run. "Miss Chan, have we been dabbling in the darker side of magic?" He asked softly, lethally. 

"Eh heh heh. It's funny story." Jade grinned weakly.

* * * * 

He couldn't believe this, just when he thought he was free of demons and magic and _Chan_, whatever gods there were just dumped this into his lap.

First a little fish thing, which turns out to be a Chinese dragon child, now two of the demons he helped summon nearly six years ago! 

Jade Chan seemed to have the perfect story too, he nearly laughed aloud when she told them why they were here. Before both demons vouched for why and Jade showed him the gifts. 

Oh, he knew then. Some part of his brain now retained the memories and a little of the knowledge that had once been Shendu's. A demon can't posses people for such a long time without leaving something behind. 

Now he had two Demon Sorcerers' running around, a baby dragon who was keeping him young, a group of homicidal elves stalking the demons and another encounter with Jackie Chan looming above him. 

Oh yes, someone up there really hated him.

He placed Kiao-Tsu back into the pool and guided the trio to the car, he needed to get them away from him, far away. He could feel a migraine building up, this just wasn't his day.

They had gotten halfway to the shop when suddenly the car stopped and everything went dark. Miss Chan stopped in mid babble about the powers the bracelet gave her and the two demons stopped snarling insults at one another. Something was very wrong.

Very wrong.

Hsi Wu growled softly and his eyes glowed brilliant red.

"They're here." He murmured.

______________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 13 


	14. The Battle of Shadows

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13 - R

Author: Joker of Wonderland

Disclaimers/Authors Notes: The first big fight between the Unseelie and the JCA gang is here! I've just finished a good meal of chips and gravy and am feeling very good and thus, the fourteenth chapter is here! Hoorah! Ahem, a little warning, some gratuitous violence, gun shots, body rendering ect. Much ado with expiration. No flames cause I have warned you and your pretty stupid if you ignore me.

****

Summary: A battle with the Unseelie leaves Valmont wounded. But Yokuni now had plans of his own…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily 

****

Alone against the world  
Twist a reckless life - straight  
Into the heart of the ripper -   
Trick of treat my mind to  
A rebel ride - Heldorado  
Move like a monster - **White Zombie, Creature of the Wheel**

Hsi Wu knew the scent that filled his senses. He knew it, it had been on the arrow head that had killed his mother, in the room when she died, in the throne room that fateful day.

Unseelie reek.

The growl bubbled and grew in his throat. The car rocked suddenly as two thumps resounded and a pair of creatures landed on the roof. The demon of Sky and Snow grabbed Jade and yanked her down as a knife blade slashed the roof like so much tin foil. Tso Lan clasped his hands together and loosed a blast that knocked the two elves back, sending them slamming into the street. They all saw then that the car was now in some dead end alley, off the street.

"Why the hell doesn't anyone call the cops!" Jade yelped.

"In case you haven't noticed," Valmont said darkly. "There's no one around!"

Hsi Wu roared in anger as one of the elves got up slowly and tried to hurl a knife at the window. He could feel his form shifting, growing.

"Brother! You're going to crush us in here if you change!" Tso Lan yelled, one arm around Jade. Hsi Wu almost didn't hear him in his rage but nodded and pulled himself up through the hole in the roof. His body having completed transformation by the time he was free . He inhaled and blew a stream of cold frost at the elves on the ground, they froze in less than four seconds.

Feeling a blood-thirsty need rising in him, Hsi Wu leaped at one of the Unseelie trying to sneak up behind him. His teeth tore trough the soft flesh of it's neck, blood spurted in every direction.

* * * * 

Tso Lan had stepped from the car and had shed his human form as well, his ten foot frame causing fear in the weaker members of the ambush. 

A rather foolish elf decided to try and jump onto the back of the Moon Demon, Tso Lan whirled around and grabbed the Sidhe by the head; crushing the wretched mammal's skull. Flicking the blood and brains from his fingers, Tso moved forward to take on the next attacker. His hands clasped together and heavy objects floated into the air. Cars, dumpsters, rubbish bins and even other Sidhe. He hurled all these forward with stunning accuracy, crushing many of his adversaries.

Hsi Wu on the other hand, didn't care for long distance fighting, he lunged forward at every opportunity, tearing his enemies to pieces or ripping them open and tearing great chunks of meat from their bodies. 

Valmont opened the car door and pulled his gun from his jacket, Jade was impressed because she hadn't even seen a tell-tale outline. The bullets were steel or at least iron because as he fired, Unseelie dropped like flies. Jade still couldn't tell how many there were, but it could have been anything from 300 to 600. Maybe more. Valmont's Enforcers weren't far behind, shooting like crazy at nearly anything that wasn't demon or human. 

Jade slid from her seat, kicking one particularly ambitious elf in the crotch when he tried to grab her. She added a few well aimed blows to the head as she scurried over to the crime lord. Slipping behind him and guarding his back.

A hand suddenly tapped her shoulder and she spun around, fists raised. Valmont calmly handed her a spare gun.

"You might need this." He said before turning back to finish his task. 

Jade grinned, she had always wanted one of _these_! She aimed at one weird looking black thing that was rushing her, it looked like a cross-between a monkey and a bat. She squeezed the trigger…and nearly fell arse over teakettle backwards. The thing she had shot now lay in a pool of it's own body fluids, blood mostly, with half it's face blow away. Jade thanked whatever gods were present that she had a strong stomach, because the sight of brains, skull and mashed red flesh was enough to make most people chuck.

Jade flexed her fingers a little and quickly made ready to shoot as another elf dropped from who knows where and ran at her.

She shot at it and downed it but she noticed that the group was steadily getting tighter and tighter together. The demons and the humans were now trapped in a small group together, side to side, back to back and the ring of Sidhe and dark fae that had now circled them was getting closer. Trapping them all away from the car no one had noticed that they had been drawn away from. 

Jade felt her palms beginning to sweat, not even the demons could hold them off! In fact, they looked tired and weak. Jade gulped, this wasn't good. The ring was closing tighter…

Suddenly, a small grey cloud of dust began to float in, any of the Unseelie it touched screamed and sank to their knees, covered in burns and blood oozing from small wounds on their faces and arms. Many began to thrash and writhe as they fell, covering themselves in the dust that had fallen to the floor.

Jade looked over her shoulder and cried out with joy. Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Puck were standing at the alley entrance, Uncle was chanting and was holding his closed fist in front of a portable fan that Tohru was holding. He opened his fist and another cloud of grey dust floated over to the already pained Unseelie.

The dark fae began to retreat, fading into the shadows or crawling up the walls. In a few short moments, nothing remained but a few blood stains and the bodies of those dead. 

Jade pushed forward and ran to hug her uncles. Both returned her affection and squeezed her so tightly she though they'd break something. 

"You should have told us you were alright! I was so worried…" Jackie said as he released her. 

Uncle nodded in agreement and switched the fan off, dusting his hands free of the raining dust. The others stepped forward cautiously, Finn and Chow were injured. Finn had a cut above his left eye, which he had closed and Chow was limping. Tso and Hsi had no wounds that weren't healing quickly.

"What did you do?" Jade asked.

Puck giggled. "Iron filings. Add a little breeze and anything fae in it's path will…well, do what you just saw."

Jade nodded and turned to find Uncle prodding and poking the Tso Lan, muttering as he did so. 

"What are you doing, mortal?" Tso Lan asked irritably.

Puck bent down to Jade's ear as whispered. "I told them everything about the courting. Your Uncle wasn't happy but he agreed that it was allowed as long as they didn't harm either you or your family." 

Uncle stared the demon in the face. "Just checking. Uncle must be sure you have no extra nasties lying around on you, like more than one head!" and with that, the Chi sorcerer went back to his prodding.

Before Tso Lan could protest again, Valmont suddenly groaned in pain and sank to the floor. Only then did Jade see the great gash across his chest, only then did she see the blood welling around his hand. 

Jackie grabbed the king-pin before he could hit the ground. "He's hurt! We have to get him to a doctor!"

Tso Lan shook his head, long tongue flicking out and tasting the air. "He needs to go back to the Yu Lung."

Uncle appeared again from around Hsi Wu's body were he had been subjecting the younger demon to the same poking. "Yu Lung? He has a bond with a dragon child?"

Jackie hoisted the white haired man in his arms and hurried for the car. Jade and the other's not far behind. 

She hoped they could get there in time.

* * * * 

Yokuni rose to his feet. Listening to the creek and pop of joints and bones. He slowly uncurled and made for the exit of the cavern.

"Yokuni? Where are you going?" Lang-Chow's worried voice asked.

Yokuni turned slowly, smiling at his oldest friend. "The time has come to ask for the price of my favour. They will need the help I will give them when they encounter Mordred Dhu."

Lang-chow nodded and returned his stare to the pool. 

________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 14


	15. KiaoTsu's Gift

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13 - R

Author: Joker of Wonderland

Disclaimers/Authors Notes: Alex is soooore, I've been sun brunt and my brother's friggin' bike seat hurts like hell! Well, at least tomorrow I get to go shopping, yay! And now, here's the fifteenth chapter, more for everyone! I've also figured out who gets Jade, but I ain't telling! No sir! 

****

Summary: Valmont is being treated and Puck has a few new weapons in the fight against Mordred Dhu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demon of the Lily

_ ****_

Hey all I want is what's real, something I touch and can feel,  
I'll hold it close and never let it go.  
Said why, why do we live life with all this hate inside,  
I'll give it away coz I don't want it no more.  
Please help me find a place,  
Somewhere far away I'll go and you'll never see me again. - Creed, Bullets

At the factory, Jackie laid Valmont down on the makeshift bed Jade had made from her jacket and Valmont's. Jackie quickly unbuttoned the crime lord's short and examined the large bleeding gash. It cut him from the right side of his breast down to just above his navel. The bleeding had slowed thanks to Finn staunching it with his jacket, but it hadn't stopped. Valmont had lost a lot of blood.

Uncle bent over the out cold white haired man and frowned, one hand on his chin. Even Jackie could tell this wasn't good, Uncle hadn't said a thing since they'd arrived here.

__

Valmont? The child's voice of Kiao-Tsu echoed in the room. _Valmont, what's wrong? Why are there so many people here? Are you going to play with me? _ When no answer came, her voice became steadily more distressed, calling Valmont's name in a panic.

Jade got up and hurried towards the pool, Kiao was already climbing out, trying to get to her beloved human to see why he hadn't answered her, what was the matter with him.

"Kiao, easy. Valmont…Valmont's been hurt." Jade gently lifted her up, thinking about how she was going to explain to the baby dragon about this without causing her too much pain. Jade was almost crying herself, and she didn't even _like_ Valmont!

Uncle suddenly motioned her over "Bring the Yu Lung with you." Jade walked over to him and crouched down beside him.

Kiao-Tsu wiggled free of her grasp and pulled herself to Valmont. Nudging at his arm and trying to rouse him. When he didn't move, the little dragon slithered over to his face. Licking it softly.

__

Valmont? Wake up, it's alright. I'm here. I'll make you feel better, wake up, Valmont. her little voice sounded worried and upset, great golden tears fell from her eyes and slowly trickled down the motionless English man's body. _Wake up…Please?_ Kiao-Tsu's voice became softer, and the tears flowed faster. 

A soft golden light began to fill the area, Valmont's wound began to pulse with soft light. Each of the dragon's tears had trickled down into his wound and were healing it! The whole group watched in awe as the wound stopped bleeding and began to heal, the edges of flesh came together, a thick graze formed. It looked as if it had been healing for a week now. The skin around the wound had become a soft golden colour. 

And that wasn't all, Kiao-Tsu's form began to change, her body lengthened and grew. Her head became longer, her bead and whisker did too. Her lower half changed from fish like to a proper dragon's half. She grew larger and larger until Valmont was nestled in her coils. Her head longer than his body, her eyes were large and silver, her scales were sleek and the colour of emeralds and fresh grass, golden striped lead from her back to her under belly (Which was a pale grey) and her claws and antlers were as black as night. She was beautiful and unmistakably female. 

Kiao-Tsu had grown up. 

* * * *

Valmont's eye's began to flicker and opened. His vision was blurred and he couldn't recognise anything for a while. He heard the soft bubbling purr of Kiao-Tsu and felt her licking his face, heard her voice cry for joy and tell him she loved him and didn't want him to be hurt ever again.

He shifted his body slightly, he seemed to be lying in some sort of coil of bg rope or something. His vision cleared and he came face to eye with a huge dragon. Valmont blinked in surprise. He wasn't scared and that worried him, he felt he ought to be frightened or at least concerned for his safety but…he felt safe and warm. 

__

Valmont, your all better now. And I've grown. It was Kiao-Tsu's voice, but he couldn't see her anywhere. It only then occurred to him that the huge dragon he was sitting on _was_ Kiao-Tsu….but an adult version of the dragon child. 

He slowly sat up and placed one hand on his head, then railed his hand to his chest. He pulled the shirt open and stared at the wound, touching it gently. 

He had nearly been cut open when he last saw it and now…it was better, all healed! 

"Yu Lung heal you, you are her protector and friend and now she is an adult." The voice of the Uncle floated up to his ears. 

Valmont looked down. "You mean she's…"

"The huge dragon you are sitting on? Yes. She is a _Shen Lung_. A spirit dragon. She will be the protector of your family for generations to come." Uncle folded his arms and looked smug, ignoring the mutterings of Finn and Chow about how the old man must really be immortal, he knew that much and nothing seemed to kill him…

Valmont looked up into the face of Kiao-Tsu, her beard and mane was made of hair softer than silk and was the colour of night, streaks of red, blue, rose, gold and green made it even more beautiful. Shen Lungs are the most lovely of all the lung dragons, large pupiless eyes, beautiful colours, gentle dispositions. The females are often described as more attractive than human women.

Those sliver eyes now looked at Valmont with such love that it made the crime lord ache. He had never know such devotion, and he wanted to live up to it at all costs.

Jackie leaned over to Uncle and whispered gently. "Does this mean that Valmont is going to change?"

Uncle snorted. "Of course not! Shen Lungs are neutral dragons, she will love and protect him even if he stole a whole monastery of books and jewels." Jackei sighed, it had been to much to hope for after all.

* * * * 

Mordred Dhu slipped silently in the shadow around the guards, he made one last check to see if it was safe and approached the dragon statue in the centre of the room.

The golden eyes glowed brightly, burning in the darkness. Mordred was suddenly wary, what if the demon went back on his word? Or decided to take control for himself? 

Well, it was too late to worry about that now. He'd just have to hope that Shendu would see the mutual benefit in all of this. He stretched out one hand and gently touched the glass casing. A crack started where his fingers stroked the glass, the magic from the spell disabled all the alarms and wards placed on the statue. 

The glass shattered and sprayed in a million tiny pieces and fell to the floor with a soft tinkling noise like bells. A wraith like form moved from the stone dragon and solidified in front of Mordred Dhu.

"About time, Sidhe. I was wondering wheatear or not you had decided to stick to our agreement." Shendu's hiss make the Unseelie feel slightly on edge.

"Your brothers are hard to kill, I have had no luck so far with them."

Shendu laughed. "You expected Demon Sorcerers to be easy to destroy? If you did then Mordred you are a fool." The wraith moved forward slightly and Mordred stepped back.

Unfortunately, his doing so tripped one of the alarms hidden on the floor. Sirens began to wail and lights began to flash, the Unseelie jumped and started looking for an exit and quick.

Shendu just sighed, he was surrounded by fools.

He moved forward and wrapped himself around the Sidhe, flowing into him, becoming him, controlling him.

Shendu eyed this new body, it wasn't quite as good as Valmont's, this was thinner and lighter and lacked the strength that humans had. But the powers that pumped through the veins more than made up for it. 

Shendu shrank into the shadows, becoming one with the darkness and quickly snuck away. He would have loved to pick up his talismans but such a thing wasn't possible. Not yet anyway.

First he would escape this building, then find his siblings.

Then, then he would go after Chan and have the revenge he had been dreaming of for six long years. 

________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 15


	16. Garlic, Booze and Favours asked

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13 - R

Author: Joker of Wonderland

Disclaimers/Authors Notes: Wow! Such cool reviews for my last chapter, 14 and 15 that is. I inspired you, Vampire Naomi? Me? I'm flattered. Thank you to you all for being so patient and here's the next chapter. BTW: To save so much space in what to call me, just call me Alex. Everyone does and it makes me feel a little more secure. Just Alex thanks :) . If it ain't to much trouble.

Ahem: I dun't own JCA, I do own my whole damn collection of characters from Puck, Ku-Cheng and Lan-chow to Kiao-Tsu and Yokuni. I would like to thank Mercady's Lackey for the wonderful series SERRAted Edge novels where the knowledge of things like Iron filing's came from (I forgot to mention that) and all the great stuff I found on the net. A little voodoo may turn up in later chapters.

****

Summary: as the group set about planning and getting ready to confront Shendu/Mordred Dhu, Yokuni calls in a favour with some of his relatives.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

Valmont groaned as Uncle tightened the bandages. He had already protested the fact that he didn't need them, but the old man had insisted…forcefully.

Finn and Chow were also wrapped up, Finn's eye wasn't to bad nor was his cut so he would be fine, Chow's leg, on the other hand, had been sliced up pretty bad. Kiao-Tsu had offered her tears in order to help heal the injury. She was now curled up around the crime-lord, nestling him in her coils. 

Valmont sighed and looked down at the clove of garlic in his hand. Uncle had insisted he eat it, 'make him feel better' the old coot had insisted. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Valmont tossed it over his shoulder only to have it thrown back at him, striking him on the back of the head.

Kiao-Tsu chuckled gently, nuzzling him with her slender muzzle. She had become more adult, her intellect had increased rapidly and now she knew so much about the entire universe. Tso-Lan had said this was because her knowledge was inherited from all the dragons before her, and as a Shen Lung she became one of the most intelligent dragon of them all. 

Valmont secretly missed the little baby he had to hold and nurture, to whom he had to tell stories and keep company, who demanded he play with her. Like any parent, Valmont missed his child. But, he also loved Kiao-Tsu as she was now, nothing could change that. Although, he would never admit to any of this to anyone except the dragon herself, who now knew all this and she licked him gently. He leaned into her kiss and relaxed, he felt content. Even if Jackie's uncle was demanding he eat the foul smelling garlic.

* * * * 

Yokuni moved slowly towards the golden dragon who hovered in the air. 

Ku-Cheng: Brother of his late wife and a kami himself. A Chinese kami, one to whom Yokuni had not spoken to for several hundred years. The two had not been friends, but had never been enemies, a small relief that. 

Ku-Cheng was a burnished gold, the same colour as Lang-Chow. His eyes were a pale green with a short scar across his left, he smelled sweet like incense, symbolic of the dragon species he represented; the T'ein Lung, celestial dragon. Although Yokuni was a kami of equal power, he represented Chiang Lung, river dragon. Lao-Cheng had been a Pan Lung, coiled dragon and Yokuni's sister Kamoko had been Lung Wang, sea dragon. Yokuni's two sons, Yakamo and Tong-Shu were both kami, lesser kami until Yokuni passed on. Yakamo was a Li Lung (Earth dragon) and Tong-Shu was a Tun Mi Lung (Hurricane dragon). The only Shen Lung was not related to the group, Shikari, an Indian dragon surprisingly. She had ruled over India in the form of a human for several hundred years and Yokuni hadn't seen her for an age.

Ku-Cheng's thick golden mane was shot with grey and white, as was his beard and elbow fringes. Like Yokuni, he was old past his time. He to would soon fade, only to be reborn again. As would any of the kami who died, including Inari (The god of growing things, who had passed on three times before) and even Amaseteru (The goddess of the sun.). Things like gods don't pass easily or willingly.

"What have you to ask of me, brother?" Ku-Cheng's mellow voice tickled the kami's ears, making him feel better after this long flight.

"I ask a favour of you, brother. The Unseelie prince, Mordred Dhu, has merged with Shendu, the fire demon and son of Shian-Kung, the great demon." Yokuni watched as Ku-Cheng's eyes narrowed and he growled softly, Shendu had injured the kami a thousand years ago, severaly wounding the T'ein Lung kami's pride.

"Shendu…What is your point." His voice was sharper now, more demanding.

Yokuni smiled and slowly curled around his brother-in-law's body and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My point is, we need to give those who would defeat him an dge, a gift to help banish him to your part of the realm." He watched Ku-Cheng's mouth rise in a grin.

"These ones you speak of, they are the two demons who you have been playing with? Making both wait for what you may or may not ask in return for your gift to the Sky demon, correct?" 

"I will ask for something in return, but not quite what they expect." Yokuni un-curled himself from the other kami's body. "I ask again brother, will you assist me?"

"Yes, I will." Ku-Cheng began to move forward slowly, his long body gliding through the air, coils running over one another as he did so. "This is an interesting idea, perhaps your sister would care to participate?"

"Kamoko? I have yet to ask her, but I do know she'll be willing. Shendu has wronged her once as well." He didn't need to mention that he was speaking of the one time that Shendu had invaded the realm and had destroyed and devoured his sisters three hatchlings or had caused the scar that decorated Ku-Cheng's eye.

Shendu was been foolish to make so many enemies.

Yokuni glided away with a nod if farewell, moving back towards his cavern and to the pool, it was time to continue his even patient vigilance once more.

For a time anyway.

* * * * 

Puck phazed in from nowhere.

He waved to Jade and landed over next to her, smiling happily.

"What are you so happy about?" The young woman asked.

"I found someone to help us with our little problems of securing the base." He said, turning around and pointing to his companion.

Jade was startled to see a tall, lean woman with bandages around her eyes. Her hair was straight and the colour of freshly fallen snow and her ears were long and pointed. Her robes were of pale blue cotton material, or so it seemed, she walked on a long staff of dark wood with a coiled western dragon on the top. In the centre that the wooden dragon framed was a dark red orb.

Jade then noticed the woman was bare foot, the skin of her hands and feet were as white as her hair. From behind her body, a white reptilian tail swung slowly, one bat form wing was folded at her back.

Jade didn't know a half dragon when she saw one, but Uncle did.

"Niemuun? It has been that long? What are you doing here?" The chi sorcerer was shocked, and that didn't happen often.

"Eh? That you old man? Cheh, you're still alive after all this time, the gods must find you very important." The half dragon grinned, revealing large canines.

"You still have no respect." He moved to hit her with one hand.

Niemuun ducked and caught Uncle's hand with her own. "You really think to catch me off guard? Just because I'm blind doesn't mean-ooww!"

Uncle lowered his left hand. "You are still to presumptuous. You still drinking? Bah, drink addles the mind and stains the soul."

Niemuun stopped rubbing her forehead. "Coming from the only mortal to ever drink me under the table, that's bullocks." She shrugged and placed the pack she had been carrying on her back down. "Puck invited me here, he caught me on my way to the local pub. Rotten little bastard must have guessed I was here. He asked me for a reading and to strengthen the protections around this place."

Uncle looked surprised. "You still have fore-sight? After all the booze you have drunk?"

"Fore-sight doesn't fade after you've gotten pissed a few times, Old man." Niemuun snorted and turned her back to him, fingers running over the walls.

"And what was this reading he asked for?" 

"It was personal. Not any of your business."

Uncle snorted. "If it concerns us, it is Uncle's business."

Niemuun turned back to him. "It doesn't concern you."

"It might still be Uncle's business." Uncle replied, he was persistent if someone knew something he didn't. 

Niemuun ignored him and continued to work on the walls. Uncle opened her pack and began to rummage through it.

"Hey! Get out of my bag!" She lashed her tail at him. Uncle finally left it alone and walked over to the others, carrying a whiskey bottle in his hand.

Jackie knew then it was going to be a long, long night.

* * * * 

Later that evening, Finn, Chow and Niemuun were plastered. Uncle was sobering up from his light tipsiness and was sleeping on the floor. Hsi Wu was trying to out drink Ratso and Tso Lan was sampling a shot while cradling Jade in his other arms. She was still slightly drunk, but Jade was also quick to become sober.

Valmont was sitting on Kiao-Tsu and discussing the reason why people drink and Jackie was trying to stop a brawl from happening between one person or another. Tohru and puck were busy mixing drinks, ones that would make everyone else pass out in seconds. 

And in the blackness outside the factory, within earshot of the merry making, Shendu in the Sidhe Mordred Dhu's body watched it all.

He might not be able to get to them tonight, but there was tomorrow…

_______________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 16


	17. Tso Lan's Interlude

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes/ Disclaimers: Well, very sorry for the delay, been Christmas shopping. Anyway, here's chap 17! Rah! I've been reading to much vampire Princess Miyu and listening to the Scorpion King Soundtrack. So lets hope that this takes off well! Thanks to Lucy for lending me her JCA tape and to Libby (Sailor Bob) for lending me her J-pop CDs. This chapter was done to Utada Hikaru and Do as Infinity, I'm a closet j-poper…-.-

****

Summary: Jade has the ways of demons explained to her and the gang find out why they have to be on guard…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of The Lily

__

Oh, I didn't mean to yell   
But sometimes I get beside myself   
And oh, I didn't mean to rush you   
But time keeps pushing so much   
Oh, time keeps pushing so much   
Your eyes stare at me in the dark   
And I hope those eyes   
Don't steal my freedom   
My freedom - Creed, To Whom it May Concern

The scent of decay hang heavily in the apartment building.

The bodies of the five humans, two male, three female, lay strew across the floor. The walls and carpets were soaked heavily in blood. The bodies had had their throats slashed. Shendu stood in the centre of the room, licking the dripping crimson liquid from his fingers, watching the morning sun cast a soft pale light into the room.

His belly full, he turned to the open window and leapt from it, landing on the roof top near by. He sniffed the air for a few seconds, before retreating to the darkness that surrounded the alley way. 

He glanced one more time around the area, then he slunk of to meet the army Mordred Dhu had brought with him.

He needed some help right now, hough he hated to admit it, he needed someone with knowledge of dragons…and how to kill them.

* * * * 

Neimuun sat on the floor, her hang over was almost gone, which was good. She had been explaining to Jade about Chinese, Japanese and European demons and why they hated each other. The child needed to know after all.

"Ye see, kid," Her slight Scottish accent was stronger now that she was sobering up, when she was pissed you couldn't understand a word she said most of the time. "Japanese and Chinese demons hate each other because Japan used to attack China, (the demons that is, before the humans did.) invading and destroying land, ect. So a bitter feud started up and the two races went to war. This is called the Great Demon war. Now, heavy causalities were lost to both sides so the stupid bastards stopped. Good thing too or none of the buggers now a-days would be here. Anyway, they called a sort of truce and the wars ended, of corse, they still invaded and slaughtered each other when they felt like it.

Now, as for the Eastern and western demons, there are a race of demons called 'Shinma', these liked to think they were superior demons-"

"But they weren't, right?" Jade interrupted.

"Listen bairn, keep your mouth closed while one o' yer betters are talking. But yes, they just fed off human emotions like anger and fear. They tended to be without a body or some shit like that, I can't really remember. Haven't seen one for 40 years. Anyway, the Western Shinma made the mistake of insulting a powerful Japanese Shinma and they both started a war against each other. The European Shinma were on good terms with the demons of those countries and so pulled them into the war, the Shinma from Japan weren't on good terms with their demons (Called youkai by the way) but still got them to fight for them. This was called the Shinma Wars. 

So you can guess what happened, big mass slaughter. Blood, guts and other wet and nasty bits flew. The demons drew out of the war before the Shinma did (Both Japanese and Western Shinma hate each other with a passion), but they still don't get along."

"What about the Chinese Shinma?" Jade asked.

"Stayed neutral. Sensible too, the dragons and anything else like the fae or the sennin did the same. Didn't want any part of it. That's why demons of the two countries hate each other." Here Neimuun trailed off to down half a bottle of whiskey.

"Cheh, telling boring stories again? The child doesn't need to know all that!" Uncle gave Neimuun the evil eye as he walked over to her.

"Evil eye doesn't work on me, old man. And I know you're doing it, just because I have no sight doesn't mean I can't feel it." Neimuun grinned, causing Uncle to twitch in irritation. "And the bairn may need to know this if she becomes a queen."

"Eh? What do you mean? The drink has addled your already tiny mind, dragon woman!" 

"Considering my mother was a thronnos Queen, that really isn't much of an insult. And no, the drink hasn't gotten to me yet, old one, I have seen what the outcome of this little trial is." The half-dragon was looking insanely smug. Uncle, on the other hand, was looking insanely frustrated.

"AII-YAAA!!" He grabbed his head in his hands. "What future do you see! Tell me!"

"Ah-ah-ahhh. Not yet, I can't and I won't. You need to wait like everyone else." With that, she pulled herself to her feet and began to walk to the door. "By the way Jackie, ask Captain Black if he has any spare swords lying around when he calls." 

Jackie frowned. "But, Black hasn't-" 

He was interrupted by the sound of his mobile phone going off. Looking stunned, Jackie answered it.

"Hello? Oh, good morning Black….yes….yes…WHAT!! Yo-You can't be serious! He really has…" He paused and his face fell. "Oh…Ah. Yes, yes I'll help. Right. By the way, have you got any swords we could use? You have? Good. Thank you, yes, yes I'll meet you there. Good bye." Here he hung up, looking worried.

"Jackie?" Jade looked at her concerned uncle at this moment.

What Jackei said next wasn't reassuring "Shendu has taken a new body."

* * * * 

Tso Lan eyes were closed, he was deep into meditation.

He had barely heard Jackie Chan's news of Shendu and he really wasn't concerned at this stage. He was searching. 

Searching for his sister, Bai Tza. He needed to ask her something important. 

He found her in the Nether realm. She was curled on her rock and was flicking pebbles at Xiao Fung. His sister had always been skittish and rather harsh to everyone except her brother, the same Wind demon she was tossing little stones at now.

__

Bai... His mind whisper alerted his younger sister to his presence, she sat up straight and began to look around in every direction, trying to find her elder sibling.

"Tso? Tso Lan, where are you?" She began to uncurl and move across her rock, seeking him everywhere.

__

Calm yourself sister. I'm in the mortal world now, I have found Hsi Wu.

Bia Tza stopped searching and settled down again. "Have you? What has our younger brother been doing? Amusing himself no doubt."

__

He has taken a liking to the niece of Chan.

" WHAT!" Bai Tza nearly fell off her rock in shock.

__

You heard me. But that is not the issue here, I have not contacted you to exchange idle chit-chat, I'm here on business.

"What do you want?" The Water demoness obviously was disappointed to not hear the gossip of her younger brother exploits with the mortal girl but Tso Lan did not wish to go into all of that, because in telling her about Jade and Hsi Wu he would need to tell her about Jade and himself.

__

I need assitance on how to deal with our beloved brother (Here the sarcasm was so thick you could have used it as glue) _Shendu. He has possessed another living creature. This time, I believe, it may be one of the Unseelie. _ Tso Lan watched Bai Tza's face carefully.

"That's easy, older brother, banish him! All you need is an iron sword after all, for the Unseelie body at least." 

__

Thank you, sister. That information will be most useful. He drew away, leaving Bai too continue her assault on Xiao.

It seemed a little easier than he had imagined, but then again…with Shendu, nothing was that easy.

A battle was to be fought soon, and he need to prepare all those who would fight.

______________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 17

****

Next chap, the mother of all battles begins! 


	18. The Battle of the Tainted Land part 1

**Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures**

Rating: PG-13

Author: Joker of Wonderland

Disclaimers/Authors Notes: Took my time but now here's what might just be the third last chapter of DotL! The great battle between Jade and Co against Shendu and the Unseelie! I really hope everyone is holding onto their socks because what I promised so shall I give. Ahem, I do not own JCA but I do own all my characters and the plot line. Stuff in italics (little poems and such) are © Me unless stated other wise. Stuff in Bold Italics is © Whatever music band will be mentioned at the end of the chapter.

****

Summary: The battle is on! Who will be the victor and how high will the losses be?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demon of the Lily

**__**

What is my name  
demonoid phenomenon  
laugh in your face and  
break because you don't belong  
vent upon the brink  
appear another demi-god  
  
Suddenly forever knows  
what it takes and where it goes  
paint it black inside your head  
i defy what you have said - Rob Zombie and Ozzy Osbourne, Iron Head

He waited. 

It was never hard to find the prefect battle ground. This little abandoned spat of trees in what counted for the wilds outside the city and any human dwelling would do. He needed to find a place where he could be certain no mortal (other than his intended enemies of course) would ever be able to find him or stumble accidentally into the heat of things.

Shendu wasn't, of course, concerned with said mortal's health but with his own. An intruder when he was casting a spell or when one of the others was casting a spell would be deadly to them all. And while Shendu didn't believe in fair play, he did honour the laws laid down by demons centuries ago. Shendu really didn't want to risk a curse.

Night was falling fast, he needed to wait a little longer…just a few more hours…

* * * * 

Hate that fuels me

Hate that cleans me

Bringing War at my call

* * * * 

Tso Lan's red eyes opened.

He watched the others moving and walking, talking about what Jackie was going to do to find Tso Lan's wayward brother. 

He watched them.

And he knew.

He knew that Shendu was waiting for them all. It would be just like him to prepare the field to his advantage, to set the time and place, to ready himself…and to laugh when they all fell like puppets whose strings had been cut.

Tso Lan had always hated being used. 

He relaxed, trying to clear his mind of any thoughts that would cloud his concentration. Bai had said to use an iron sword. But Tso knew that alone wouldn't be enough to defeat the Fire demon. He needed a weapon that had been forged for such a task, one that would banish Shendu to the Nether realm or destroy him completely. But where was he to get such and object? And such a weapon would allow no demon to wield it no matter what the reason. 

Tso Lan turned to where Jade sat, legs crossed with her chin in her hands, thinking. Tso Lan rose to his feet and walked slowly over to her, sitting next to his would-be wife.

"If you are concerned for your uncle, you needn't be. He will not face Shendu alone." He lifted his hand slowly and stroked Jade's hair, feeling the silky strands glide through his fingers. He couldn't help but feel that she was fading, drifting far from him to another shore he could never touch. The Moon demon clenched that same hand into a fist and he lifted it away, his eyes narrowing.

Jade looked up at him and smiled, she gently placed her hand on his. Rubbing his fist softly, reassuring the demon without words for that short time.

"I'm not worried. Uncle Jackie will beat that little jerk in the ground, Shendu was beaten once and he can sure as hell be beaten again!" Tso Lan smiled inwardly at her display of loyalty. She truly believed Chan could defeat Shendu on his own. 

Hsi Wu walked slowly over to the two and flopped down beside them both, grinning widely. 

"We best get going brother, Shendu has been calling us and the sun's falling. You know he'll want us to battle him tonight." 

Tso Lan nodded. "Shendu has always been one for the dramatics." He levitated up and folded his lower arms back into the position they were usually in and began to drift towards the door.

Hsi Wu wasn't far behind, transforming as he went. His long tail brushed against Kiao-Tsu as he past her.

__

Where are you going, demon? She asked, no malice or threat in her voice, just curiosity.

"Our brother has issued a challenge and we are bound to act upon it." Tso Lan replied, turning only a fraction to look at the Shen Lung curled near the wall.

__

This Shendu, he is responsible for Valmont's wound yes?

Hs Wu started to reply but Tso Lan quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Yes." The Moon demon said without hesitation.

__

Then I must accompany you, he has wronged what is mine to guard. He has injured he who has protected me. He must feel the heat of a Lung's wrath. With that she slowly began to rise.

Valmont, who had been leaning against her, immediately called out. "I suffered Shendu once, not this bloody time. If your sending off to the Netherworld, then I want to be the one to assist you." and ignoring the protests from his enforcers, the crime lord strode after the demons, pausing only long enough to grab a gun off Finn.

* * * * 

Jade leapt up and ran after the group, no way in hell was she going to miss out on this! Uncle had gone with Jackie and no one else had told her to stay here. After all, Shendu and the Unseen-ly whatevers had already been chasing her and she'd encountered them once and killed a few, it couldn't be that hard.

Jade was almost out the door when she noticed a large sword lying near the wall. It's blade didn't seem to be made of either steel or any other metal. It looked like a katana, but the hilt…The golden hilt was carved in the shape of a Chinese dragon, mouth open and holding a pearl inside. 

Jade lifted it up and turned it left and right, admiring it for those few moments. It seemed when the light caught the blade it was absorbed and, if she looked even harder, it seemed that strange figures twisted and flowed up the length and breadth of the blade, dancing and turning as the sword moved…almost like there were living shadows in the blade….like they were there for some strange purpose….

Jade shook herself and blinked hard. "Whoa…mind trip." She muttered. 

Jade shoved the sword into her back pack, it fitted in neatly, like it had been made for the bag or it had shrunk to fit inside. Jade shivered, the sword made her feel uncomfortable, not like it was evil or anything but more like it was…She remembered reading about how you shouldn't stand between two mirrors somewhere, about how when what walked away might not be you. Or the time when she had woken from a strange and eerie dream wondering if she was truly here or maybe she was just dreaming again…The sword gave her that feeling. Like she wasn't all there.

She pushed the door open and hurried after the others, trying to ignore the feeling of cold fingers tracing her back or the strange almost heard whispers that drifted by her ears…

* * * * 

The smell of taint hung in the air. 

Hsi Wu knew that smell very well, demons had the tendency to corrupt the ground they chose to battle on. But it wasn't just that, the taint wasn't wholly demonic. Unseelie had also added to this deformity in the earth. It would help them, assist them when they needed to fight.

Shendu's scent followed the taint-stench. It was both the brimstone-y smell and the war musk all demons made when they prepared to fight. A mixture of adrenalin and anger laced this musk.

Hsi Wu opened his mouth and inhaled the smell, his tongue curled up slightly as he breathed in. He knew that Shedu was ready, even if he inhabited an elvan body. The Sky and Snow demon exhaled, letting his own war musk free, telling his older brother that the challenge had been met.

Tso Lan did the same. It was fortunate that only the demons could do this otherwise Shendu might have guessed that there was more than just his two brothers here. 

Hsi Wu grinned almost insanely, he could nearly taste the thick arterial blood from the Unseelie's bodies. He remembered that taste so well…Humans did not taste that way. And speaking of humans, Jade was just behind him, carrying a sword she said she had found back at the factory. The sword was not forged by mortal hands and he knew that. It had been made with a purpose and whatever it's mission was, they were helping it accomplish it.

Hsi Wu had met a sword like that once. He had been called to duel with a western demon and the demon's sword had been enchanted, forged by old gods with a blade of Thunder-iron. To Hsi Wu's fae half it was lethal, to his demon half it wouldn't have mattered, but the hilt had been made from the wing femur of a Shadow drake. A powerful and dangerous dragon-like entity that no sane creature, immortal or otherwise, dared to take on.

The blade had given the demon the gift of invisibility and he had moved with a speed the like of the Rabbit talisman. He had danced and darted across the field and had nearly taken the Sky demon's head off before Hsi Wu had struck out with his hand, slicing the western demon's stomach open. Hsi Wu's large ears could detect the other demon's heart beating.

The western demon had looked human, except for the large fangs and long claws/nails. His eyes had been gold with slit pupils, he would have passed for human had it not been for those small defects. Hsi Wu and his siblings could disguise themselves as humans but they couldn't pass off under another demon or even a Shinma's gaze. The same went for any other race, if a demon wrapped in illusion passed in front of Hsi Wu, he would see only it's true nature.

But illusion wasn't the point here, Jade's sword was. If it was here to help them, then it would have been made specifically for the Fire demon. It was perhaps one of the few things that might cause his brother damage. Might.

He felt it then, the tingling in the centre of his back. It brought the hair on his lower body up on end. Shendu was near…

* * * * 

The trees seemed to part for the group, opening the way to a large clearing. Shendu stood on top of a mound, smirking widely. Behind his the sky cracked and flashed with lightening. The sound of thunder boomed and rolled, it should have blocked out what the Fire demon was saying, but instead it just emphasized it.

"I'm pleased to see you again, my dear, _dear_ brothers." The Fire demon looked down at his sibs in triumph. Behind him, they could see the army of Unseelie, Shadowkhan and….other things. It was nearly as imposing as the Demon Sorcerer himself. "Now, which of you would like to die first?"   


**__**

You're always hiding behind your so called goddess   
So what you don't think that we can see your face   
Resurrected back before the final fallen   
now they've arrest until I can make my own way   
I'm not afraid of fading   
I stand alone   
Feeling your sting down inside of me   
I'm not dying for it   
I stand alone - Godsmack, I Stand Alone  


______________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 18 


	19. The Battle of the Tainted Land part 2: D...

****

Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures

Rating: PG-13

Author: Joker of Wonderland

Disclaimers/Authors Notes: The second part of chapter 18 and the last chapter! Hope this takes off well, it's the big battle! Full of gore, violence and fast paced action. Make sure yer all old enough kids! I found out that Tso Lan's name is pronounced Tso Lon, so the spelling changes in this chap.

****

Summery: The battle begins! Who will be the victor and how high will the losses be?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Demon of the Lily

The cry was like that of a horn baying for battle, a wolf howling for his pack to hunt. Shendu's hand rose and fell and his forces swarmed forward, diving at the smaller group before them.

Puck began to play the pipe he had brought with him…and from behind Jade and the others, a force of elvan knights, warriors and huntsmen rose from the shadows. The sound of a beating drum filled the air, the call to arms, to battle had been sounded for the Seelie!

Hsi Wu roared, his voice echoing across the field, causing several lesser Unseelie to halt and flee. The Huntsmen drove their mounts forward, meeting shadow khan and dark Sidhe knights in a clash of metal upon metal and the sound of horses screams. 

Tso Lon rose into the air, his hands clasped together. He threw his power in front of him, lashing out at his brother in a violent thrust. Hsi Wu rose into the air and let loose a ray of freezing death on those below. Beside him, Kiao-Tsu flew, meeting one of the dark wyverns that flew with the Unseelie head on.

Jade, Valmont, the Enforcers and others on foot charged into the fray, their weapons and the arrival of help gave them a battle lust bordering on berserker fury! Valmont's war cry sounded far to inhuman to have come from the crime lord. Jade swung the sword, slicing through the dark elf knight in front of her, cutting him neatly in half. She slipped into a fighting stance and lashed out with her foot to the right. The bogin in front of her head snapped back, blood spurting from it's misshapen nose.

* * * * 

Another crack of lighting lit the sky up, burning Tso Lon's eye's for a moment and causing him to loose sight of Shendu. When his vision cleared, Tso Lon couldn't see his brother anywhere. 

The Moon demon snapped his head left and right, searching for the Fire demon. Shendu had disappeared!

"Looking for me, brother?" Shendu's nauseating hiss filled his ears and he looked up, finding the demon possessed Unseelie floating above his head. "You always were too slow, Tso Lon." He dove at the Demon Sorcerer, mouth open wide as a stream of flame shot from his jaws.

Tso Lon didn't move, his brother came closer… "And you, Shendu, have always been too gullible!" Moving with uncanny speed, he darted from his brother's path and striking him with a blast as he hurtled past, sending Shendu careening of course and crashing into the woods.

Tso Lon was not as foolish as to believe his younger sibling was injured or incapacitated. No, in fact he quickly shifted to a better stance, arms out spread. He erected his dark shield just in time as a wave of shearing flame burst over it, paining the Moon demon's eyes but doing him no serious harm.

Shendu's hands were now glowing and it was then that Tso Lon realised that Mordred Dhu was now in control of his own body. Those hands, he knew, had the touch of death. If they were laid on him, he would have the life sucked from his form and would tumble down drained and an empty shell.

He levitated several feet further away, leaving the Sidhe to chase him. He need to stall until he could find a way to shoot the two of them down. His powers of gravity were little use against something with a dark shield on. He need to find a weakness and fast.

* * * * 

Hsi Wu tightened his coils around one of the dark wyverns. Strangling the life from the wretched thing and listening to the bones crunch beneath him. He let it drop into the main body of the army, crushing several of it's fellows.

He glided back a few feet and felt a sharp stinging pain near his hind leg. He twisted around to see what it was and found an arrow in his side. He reached down and yanked it free, sniffing the arrow head to scent for a curse. Luckily, there wasn't one and he tossed it away and quickly shrank his form down. He would be able to fight better and be a less easy target that way.

When he was back in his true form, he looped over to avoid another arrow aimed for his chest. As he was upside down, he spotted Jade. She was surrounded by an group of Shadow khan and try as she might, she could strike them all with the blade. Although the ones she did hit seemed to be sucked _into _the sword itself.

The Sky demon swooped down, landing on one of the 'khan itself. It vanished beneath his heels. He grabbed another by the neck and snapped the shadow creatures spine, his tail lashed out and caught a second one trying to sneak up on him from behind, knocking it back onto Jade's blade. 

It didn't make a sound as the blade devoured it. Hsi Wu then noticed that more of the shadow khan stepped in to fill where those had fallen, they seemed endless!

Making a split second discission, he grabbed Jade around the waist and leapt into the air, fanning his wings hard as he gained altitude. Jade twisted around and the demon shifted his grip on her so her back was against his chest.

Jade narrowed her eyes and pointed ahead of them. "Hey! Tso Lon's over there!"

Hsi Wu followed her finger, he hissed when he saw Mordred Dhu (or was it Shendu?) trying to pierce the Moon demon's shield. The Unseelie Sidhe's hands were glowing with a power that the Sky demon recognised instinctively as Death touch. 

From below them, the piper (was it Puck? Or was it one of the others?) played to new heights, filling the Seelie/Human army with a deep thrill. The demon quickly tossed Jade over his shoulder, giving her a few moments to scramble around until she rode on him piggy-back style before he sped towards the duo. 

  
* * * * 

Tso Lon's shields were fading, the Moon demon was gathering his strength behind them, watching as Shendu and Mordred continued to pummel against the dark force field. He floated back a few feet, readying himself.

Then he nearly gasped in shock as the Sidhe/Demon cryed out and a spray of wet blood filled the air between them. He looked past Shendu to see a grey-blue blur zoom away, only to stop in mid air. Hsi Wu screamed in victory and held up on bloody talon, Jade clinging to his back..

The Moon demon took the opportunity, he felt the energy spread from the centre of his biody outwards, flowing along his arms to his fingers. He nearly roared as the power loosed itself from his restrictive form and blasted towards Shendu.

It struck the demon/elf on the chest and hurled him towards the ground. This time, he crashed into the clearing ground. The power didn't stop there, Tso Lon turned himself to where the a large majority of Shendu's army was re-grouping and allowed the power to tear the ground up as it cut through the ranks. He crushed the weak fae and 'khan into the earth, feeling their bodies snap and become crushed under his magic.

He lowered himself to the ground, stepping over to where Shendu lay, his body broken and twisted from the gravity blast. Tso Lon's picked him up by the neck using one of his main arms, His brother's mortal body flopped, but the eyes opened slowly and the Fire demon vomited blood. A few drops of the sticky red liquid landed on Tso Lon's cheek, the Moon demon licked it off with one flick of his long tongue. 

"Shendu, you really were a fool to believe you could beat your older brother." Tso Lon didn't bother to keep the smug tone from his voice, let the wretch know that he had been defeated, that he was the weak one.

Shendu laughed, a watery, thick sound. "No brother….It is _you _who are the fool!" With that, he slammed his claw tipped hand into Tso Lon's chest, slicing his talons down as he cut the demon from rib cage to stomach. 

* * * * 

Jade saw Tso Lon fall, blood spurting like a fountain from his chest and gut. It seemed like an endless river of crimson and half of her though that there was no way anyone could have so much inside them. Not even a demon.

Her mind was blank and cold, her heard someone making a strangling screaming sound and realised it was her. The world seemed to slow for that time, like a move viewed frame by frame. The Moon demon collapsed and Shendu landed on his feet, red eyes glowing, laughing in a high pitched way. It sound like madness given voice, a spiralling cackling noise that drowned out Jade's screams and Hsi Wu's shrieks of rage and grief.

Jade felt her hand tighten on the sword, her throat raw from her screams. She managed yo stop, to think. Her mind filled with a rage, red and all consuming. It burned like a flame, it filled her with a want. A want purely to make Shendu suffer. 

The Sky demon swooped and Jade leapt off and soon as they were near the ground, she ran towards where Shendu was now facing off with the demon of Sky and Snow. She wanted to rip Shendu apart, to tear that flesh from his body, but she needed to see if Tso Lon was alive, if he could be saved.

She stepped over to the Moon demon's body, here the ground was slick with blood. It soaked the earth and Jade had to be careful not to slip. She glanced behind her and saw that, luckily, all of the Unseelie or whatever else was against them were to busy fighting to mind her.

Slowly she approached Tso Lon, he was lying on his back, his breaths were raspy and wet. Jade didn't know much about anatomy but she guessed that his lungs had been punctured and blood was flooding in. He was drowning in his own viscera, if he didn't die of blood loss first. His chest was sliced open and the cut lead down to his stomach, the ragged edges of his robes were stuck to the cut, soaking some of the blood up. His entrails glistened wetly and Jade had to stop herself from gagging.

It was when she saw his face that she began to cry, the long features were twisted in pain and more blood had splattered his face. A small river of the dark red liquid trickled form the corner of his mouth; coating his mandibles and long tongue. His red eyes were open (The same colour as the blood that covered his body!) and the agony shone in there too.

"Tso Lon?" Jade whispered, tears running thick and fast down her cheeks.

His head turned towards her a fraction and he drew a shuddering wet breath, his lungs had to filling fast. His eyes didn't seem to focus for a moment.

"Ja…de…" His voice sounded as bad as his breathing, choked and soft.

"Don't…" She tried to say 'don't talk' but her throat seemed to have closed on her and she couldn't get the words out.

He began to sit up, painfully. More blood flowed from the wound to soak the ground below them. 

"Don't move, please…" She sobbed. She tried to hold him, support him or make him sit back. Anything to stop his life from flowing away. 

The Moon demon fell back against her and Jade held him tightly, trying to hold him there, stop him fading from her. She prayed to any god that was listening, any_one_, to make him live, to make him hold on.

"Jade…" He turned towards her, facing her. A grisly smile spread across his face and his tongue flicked up, tasting her tears. He laid his head on her chest, eyes on her face.

"I'll….get help, someone must be able to…" She made to get up, to lay him down again as she ran to get someone.

Tso Lon grabbed her with both of his lower arms, he still had a surprising amount of strength left. 

"Don't…go..." he hissed.

Jade nodded and settled back down, holding his head in her arms. She undid his top knot, running her fingers through his blood-matted hair. It flowed down over her fingers and hands.

Tso Lon sighed, his eyes closed for a moment and he drew another struggling breath . When he opened them again, Jade could see blood stained tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Jaa…de." With that last breath, the Moon demon died. His eyes open and staring, unseeing, up into the face of the one woman he loved.

Jade pressed her lips to his fore-head, tears dripping onto the Demon Sorcerer's still body. She swallowed her sobs, felt them try to claw their way free.

She needed to be strong now, if only until this was over. She needed to seek revenge.

To kill Shendu. 

She rose to her feet, gripping the sword in one hand, lowering Tso Lon's head to the ground slowly. Jade walked in measured steps towards the Fire Demon, blood hungry rage burning in her.

* * * * 

Hsi Wu was nearly blinded by his tears of grief, he struck out again and again at Shendu, each time drawing blood from his elder brother's weakened body. But each time, Shendu returned his blows. 

The Sky demon panted, spitting blood from his mouth. "You'll pay for Tso Lon's death brother!"

"If neither of you had been stupid enough to go against me in the first place, you both could have avoided his death." Shendu replied, breathing hard.

"You would have killed us anyway so you could be in this world! So now you'll see the inside of hell instead!" Hsi Wu screamed a cry part animal, part metallic and charged his brother again. 

"After you, _brother_!" Shedu shouted back, opening his mouth and breathing a stream of flame.

The Sky demon narrowly dodged it and raised his razor clawed hand. "Feel the kiss of my claws, Shendu!" He sliced the Fire demon/Unseelie's face, tearing the skin open. 

Shendu's hand shot up and grabbed his younger sibling by the neck, Hsi Wu screeched and twisted, trying to slip his brother's iron grip.

"You always were too hot-headed, younger brother." Shendu smirked. "If you had thought first instead of rushing in then you wouldn't have to die. Give my regards to Tso Lon when you see him." Shendu raised his hand, fingers straight and aimed for the other demon's throat.

"Shendu!" A voice cried out. Shendu turned to find Jade standing a few feet away. "Tell him yourself!" and before the demon could run or twist aside, the sword's blade pieced his body, running him through and coming out the other side.

Shendu choked, blood poured from his mouth and his eyes were wide open in shock. He tried to abandon Mordred Dhu, leave him to his fate, but the sword wouldn't let him. He felt his form being dragged away, sucked into the blade. He screamed long and loud as the body he inhabited collapsed.

* * * * 

Shendu opened his eyes to find himself in dragon form. He flexed his muscles and grinned. The girl hadn't killed him after all! In fact, she had restored his body to him!

He laughed aloud, he would return to the world, to rule it once more. Nothing could stop him now, he was-

A soft chuckle interrupted his glee, the Fire demon turned around.

Ku-Cheng stood there and Kamoko, looming above the demon. He barely came up to their wrists.

Shendu swallowed hard and looked around for some means of escape.

"I'm pleased you could join us, Shendu. I see you remember Ku-Cheng and I." Kamoko, the Lung Wang, said. Her sea green eyes glowing with sweet revenge.

Shedu began to back away from the two kami, stumbling towards the wall. As both kami drew in for the kill, Shendu screamed again. A fear filled, terror laced scream.

Then there was nothing.

* * * * 

The Unseelie turned to see their master lying dead on the ground. They turned back to see the Seelie arm advancing and many of their fellows lying dead on the ground.

All heart left them and they faded into the shadows, leaving this lands soil and heading back to the dark Elfhame. 

Valmont slumped against Jackie (Who had turned up later in the battle) and the two slid to the ground back to back, to exhausted to say anything. Finn slapped Chow on the back and cheered as the enemy retreated, Ratso's voice soon joined with theirs. Uncle breathed a sigh of relief as the last of the shadow khan disappeared and Tohru handed back the dead lizard he had been holding. Kiao-Tsu landed next to Valmont and threw back her head, roaring in triumph at their victory. 

The Seelie's cheers of victory rose into the night sky. But only two figures didn't join them.

Jade stood near the body of Mordred Dhu, the sword had dropped from her nub fingers to the ground. Landing with a clatter. Hsi Wu was crouched above Mordred Dhu's body, tearing the ruined heart from his chest and devouring it. Taking his enemies power from him, preventing him from being resurrected. 

He rose and stood next to Jade, one arm slowly encircled her waist. "Jade?" his raspy voice whispered.

She looked at him, tears filling her eyes and falling onto the ground. "He's gone, Hsi Wu. I tried but…but…." She couldn't hold it in any longer, she had been brave for this long, for this far. She may have been a tom-boy, but now…now she needed to weep for Tso Lon, someone needed to.

She fell against the Sky demon and sobbed into his chest, real crying was messier than the movies would have you believe. Hsi Wu arms enfolded her and held her, holding her together as he poured out the little broken bits of herself onto him.

When her tears subsided, she looked up at him, wiping her nose and the tears from her face as best possible. "We…We ought to bury him. He deserves it."

"Yes, precious, he does." The endearment helped some what and the two parted from one another and slowly moved towards the Moon demon's body.

They nearly fell over with shock at the sight of the giant kami standing over Tso Lon's prone form. Yokuni raised his golden eyes to the duo and smiled warmly.

"I have come to collect my payment, demon." he said, his warm golden voice wrapped Jade in the feeling of comfort.

"No! Not my brother's body!" Hsi Wu leapt over to Yokuni and landed on all fours over the body, growling at the kami.

"Be at ease, little demon. I have come to restore what has been taken from you. Tso Lon will live again, but he will remain in the Old realm. A demon of that world alone."

Hsi Wu looked at the kami in shock, he then slowly moved himself from his dead brothers body and sat on his hunches near it, tail lashing in agitation.

Jade moved up behind him and stood next to him, Yokuni stared at her and smiled. "I also believe you have now someone who cares for you. I will leave you both to get acquainted." with that, he bent down and lifted Tso Lon's body into his mouth and vanished.

Hsi Wu got to his feet and turned towards Jade. "The sly dragon knew all along." He muttered.

Jade grinned at him and put her arms around his neck. For once Hsi Wu didn't have a clue what to do, he looked surprised and uncertain. 

"I thought…uh…" His voice was rather shaky now.

Jade didn't know what to say, she had loved Tso Lon but…not like she had loved Hsi Wu…and now that Tso Lon was alive again, or would be, she wanted…Hsi.

She decided to settle this once and for all. 

She kissed him.

The Sky demon was shocked silent, slowly he opened his mouth and admitted her in. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he slowly folded his wings over them both, obscuring them both from view.

The cheers and the celebrations lasted long into the night.

* * * * 

Tso Lon sat outside the small gathering place. One of his hands resting against the bark of the trunk, his heart ached with what he knew.

Jade was Hsi Wu's.

It hurt like nothing ever had before. He wanted it to stop but it didn't, it wouldn't.

"Hey." A soft voice behind him made him jump and he whirled around to see a mortal girl, about 16 or 17 with long curly brown hair standing behind him. She wore small gold edged glasses, she was slight plump, long legged and had grey-green eyes. She was dressed in human clothing, black jeans and a black tight sweater.

Tso Lon glared at her. "Can you not tell when to leave someone alone? I wish not to have my privacy invaded!"

She flinched. "Yeah, sorry. But you looked kinda alone out here."

"Can you not tell a demon when you see one?"

She looked embarrassed. "I guess you must be the Moon demon my guardian keeps talking to Yokuni about. I'm Alex by the way." She held out her hand.

He looked at the tiny human appendage for a moment, thinking. He felt a little of the ache fade, and he clasped it in his own. "I am Tso Lon."

She smiled at him. "I suppose you wouldn't know me, I was one of those Yokuni invited when he let you go to the human world with that Sky demon thing."

Tso Lon nodded, but didn't let go of her hand. "My brother."

"Yeah. Umm…I don't suppose you'd like to go for a walk?" 

Tso Lon nodded. "I would be honoured."

If there had been a passer by, he would have noticed a ten foot tall demon floating next to a five foot five mortal girl. A passer by might just have caught a few sentences that passed from one to another.

"Gravity? Cool! I should have some powers of my own, but I can't cast a single spell without it back firing. I set Avral's hair on fire once. Neimuun told me I should stay away from magery and just try and concentrate on school work, she sounds like my mother sometimes.." 

"I would be pleased to teach you some of the arts. I myself have studied many, would your guardian approve?"

"Oh yeah, sure he would! Can you teach me to fight as well? I mean, I can punch really well but I'm useless at anything else."

The same passer-by would have watched the two walk away into the cherry tree forest, talking as they went. That same passer by might have wondered why the Moon demon offered the girl a strange amulet or why the girl seemed so bashful.

But there was no passer by except Yokuni, who smiled. A kami knows exactly how to help someone meet their mate.

Tso Lon would find the girl, who was like Jade Chan in a number of ways, exactly who he had dreamed of.

Mind you, Avral wasn't going to be pleased.

Yokuni laughed long and loud and vanished in a swirl of sakura petals. His mirth remained behind much longer.

_____________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 19 and the series.

****

Heh, **I hope to god this goes down well and everyone enjoyed the story! R/R and I'm so glad it's over!**

I'm adding the notes soon, thank you for all being so kind. I'd never let Tso Lon die, I love him too much. J 

Heee..Tso Lon and meand Jade and Hsi Wu, who'd a thunk it? Yokuni a cheeky bastard. Damn I hope it goes down well. *sweats* 


End file.
